Brainstorming  Fédération Clan
by Celine Alba
Summary: Comment construire un épisode tenant les fans en haleine ? La première partie vous l'explique et la seconde vous livre l'épisode.
1. Chapter 1

Auteurs : Sabrina, Cae et Elias.

Genre : totalement expérimental et laissé libre à l'appréciation de chacun.

Spoiler : Aucun.

Disclaimer (obligatoire) : les personnages et les auteurs originaux sont la propriété de MGM et de SHOWTIME. Tout le reste n'est que pure fiction de notre part et nous ne touchons, hélas, aucune royaltie ni aucun salaire pour ce que nous écrivons.

Résumé : jeu de rôles par écrit…

**Notre « who's who » à nous**** :**

**Les producteurs** **:**

Andrea Lubbock….…...…..…..…Cae

Richard Dean Anderson…..…...Elias

Michael Greenburg….…...Elias

**Les auteurs principaux ****:**

Alexandra Collins. … Elias

Steven Mills….….…. Sabrina

**Les acteurs principaux** **:**

Richard Dean Anderson (Jack O'Neill).… Elias

Amanda Tapping (Samantha Carter)….… Sabrina

Christopher Judge (Teal'c)..…...Cae

Don (Hammond).…. .Elias

**Fans**** :**

Christelle ( France).….… Sabrina

Mandie ( USA)…...….Cae

Gina Lucchi (Italie)…...Elias

_**Vancouver, Canada, le 15 février 2003. 8h50.**_

Il fait un froid à ne pas mettre un Canadien dehors, aujourd'hui ! Oh, excusez-moi ! J'avais oublié que vous étiez là…Vous êtes les journalistes chargés de nous voir travailler pendant les 3 prochaines semaines ? Oui ? Alors si vous voulez bien me suivre, vous allez pénétrer dans l'univers secret de la création d'une série. Venez, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur…C'est vrai qu'il fait un froid vraiment polaire !

_? : Pourriez-vous dire aux téléspectateurs qui vous êtes et quel est votre rôle au sein de l'équipe de la série Stargate SG1 ?_

Je m'appelle Michael Greenburg et je suis un des principaux producteurs de la série…ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai les clés de la boutique et pourquoi je suis le premier à être arrivé ! ! ! Nous avons une réunion dans 10 minutes pour discuter de la prochaine saison.

_? : Nous ?_

Oui, quelques scénaristes, nous autres, les producteurs et éventuellement quelques acteurs s'ils sont disponibles. Nous avons réussi à tracer les grandes lignes conductrices de cette saison mais nous devons voir ensemble le scénario du premier épisode.

_? : N'est-il pas déjà écrit ?_

Vous plaisantez ! ! ! Nos scénaristes écrivent les histoires au fur et à mesure, jamais à l'avance. Tout est relatif au taux d'écoute, à l'audimat et aux réactions des fans. De plus, nous envisageons d'intégrer de nouveaux auteurs en co-écriture pour tenter d'amener un peu de sang neuf dans l'équipe. Au vu de la dernière saison, nous savons que nous allons devoir sérieusement penser à renouveler nos histoires, voire à apporter davantage de consistance à certains aspects chez quelques personnages.

_? : Vous faites référence aux relations entre Jack O'Neill et Sam Carter ?_

Entre autres…Disons que cet aspect est assez récurent chez de nombreux fans. Nous ne pouvons pas passer outre leurs opinions. Nous pensons donc en tenir compte et essayer de ménager la chèvre et le chou.

_? : Parce que, selon vous, c'est justement ce qui maintient les fans en haleine et les fait revenir sans cesse vers vous ?_

C'est exact. Bien que nous soyons tous conscients que cela comporte certains compromis. Nous ne pouvons pas, par respect pour l'éthique de la série, envisager de relations interdites par la loi. C'est la raison principale de nos hésitations. Nous espérons cependant y trouver une solution qui convienne à tout le monde.

_? : Qu'en pensent les acteurs ?_

La même chose que nous, je crois. Mais…l'heure avance, Messieurs…Mes collègues vont sûrement arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je vous propose de venir les attendre dans la salle de réunion.

_**Sur ce, Richard Dean Anderson et Alexandra Collins arrivent….**_

Rick : Je vois que nous sommes presque les premiers…Salut, Mike, t'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Michael : Oui, excellentes. Et toi ?

Rick : Trop courtes…Mais j'ai bien profité de la vie de famille ! Tu sais que c'est génial la Californie, en hiver ? Je déplore vraiment de plus en plus qu'on ait à tourner la série ici ! Et dire que je viens de rempiler pour une 7ème saison… ! ! !

Michael : Eh ! C'est toi qui l'a bien voulu ! Personne ne t'y a obligé ! ! !

Rick : C'est vrai…personne en dehors de toi, d'Amanda, de Chris, de Don, d'Alex, de ma fille, et des fans ! ! ! A part ça, personne n'a fait pression sur moi ! ! ! Sans oublier l'audimat…

Alexandra : J'y suis pour rien moi ! J'ai juste suivi le mouvement. Tu sais, Rick, je pense sincèrement que cette série, sans toi, n'existerait plus. Tu en es le héros parfait.

Rick : Oui mais je vieillis, Alex ! J'espère que toi et tes comparses n'allez pas me faire faire des trucs ahurissants ! Je veux bien croire que les héros ne meurent jamais, mais, à moins d'un miracle, ils ne rajeunissent pas. Or, depuis qu'on a commencé la série, Jack et moi avons pris de la bouteille. Faudrait pas l'oublier…Je vous avertis bien gentiment que je ne compte pas passer plus de temps au maquillage que sur le tournage !

Michael : Tu voulais prendre ta retraite ? ? ? ?

Rick : Non, je voulais juste regarder ma fille grandir. Mais quand elle m'a dit : « Papa, j'aime te voir à la télé et mes copains de l'école t'adorent tellement qu'ils veulent tous te ressembler », ben…j'ai craqué ! Tu savais que ma fille faisait circuler des photos de Jack O'Neill dans son école ?

Michael : Tu les as signées, j'espère ! ! !

Rick : Ces gamins ne savent pas lire !

Michael : Leurs parents, si… ! Et ce sont plus les parents qui font l'audimat que les enfants de 5 ans ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire…

Rick : C'est là qu'on voit que tes enfants ont 26 et 24 ans, Mike ! ! ! Les temps ont changé, crois-moi ! Aujourd'hui, ce sont les gosses entre 5 et 20 ans qui font la loi. Ils choisissent et consomment davantage que les adultes.

Michael : Alors on est mal…

Alex : Pas si nous retournons le processus à notre avantage…

Rick : Qu'entends-tu par là ? Tu veux qu'on fasse de la série un programme infantile ? ? ?

Alex : Non, parce que nous perdrions les adultes.

Michael : Alors quoi ?

Alex : Le super héros Jack O'Neill pourrait aussi devenir plus proche de la réalité quotidienne des gens sans abîmer son image, vous ne croyez pas ?

Rick : Ce serait l'idéal…Mais comment s'y prendre ? Il est déjà très humain et a, par le passé, maintes fois montré ses défaillances.

_**Amanda Tapping, Steven Mills et Christelle, une fan Française, arrivent dans la salle de réunion, bientôt rejoints par le reste de l'équipe.**_

Amanda : Bonjour tout le monde !

Steven : Bonjour !

Christelle : Bonjour ! Je me présente : Christelle, je suis fan de la série depuis le tout début et, en tant que webmastrice d'un site en France, j'ai été conviée par Monsieur Greenburg à venir assister à votre réunion de ce jour.

Rick : Vous venez de France ?

Christelle : Oui.

Rick : D'où exactement ?

Christelle : De…Dijon, la pays de la moutarde. Vous connaissez ?

Rick : J'ai pas mal bourlingué dans votre pays quand j'étais jeune…

Les autres : Salut !

Amanda : J'ai eu une idée il y peu de temps, en regardant une émission sur l'évolution de la technologie de ses 2 derniers siècles :

Une population très avancée décide de créer plusieurs races de robots et de les programmer pour qu'elles se fassent la guerre entre elles de manière à les étudier..( les moins intellos se contenteront de faire des paris sur les vainqueurs) mais un jour ces deux races ( ou trois ) s'unissent et décident de combattre leur "fabriquant".

SG1 débarque en terrain neutre et se fait attaquer par un groupe de robots...

Les habitants les sauvent et leur expliquent la situation...

Rick : Je sens que ton sujet va tourner autour de Sam…Que va faire Jack pendant ce temps-là ?

Alex : Il pourrait jouer à GI-Joe avec Teal'c et tenter de battre les robots, non ?

Rick : Voilà qui ne le rendra pas plus humain et plus proche des gens…

Steven : L'idée de base est bonne, Amanda, mais il faut broder autour.

Christelle : Oui, et ne pas oublier les shippers du monde entier !

Amanda : J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec pas mal de fans sur des chats et j'avoue que certains pourraient voir du ship dans une boîte à chaussures...donc donnons leur une boîte à chaussures !

Christelle : Je suis d'accord, il faut y aller doucement sur le ship, les fans rêvent que Jack et Sam se mettent ensemble c'est vrai…mais quand on en discute, on se rend compte que ce qui est le plus intéressant, c'est la façon dont Sam et Jack se cherchent, les regards, ou éventuellement les baisers dans les boucles temporelles…si vous voulez les marier, faites ça au dernier épisode, sinon c'est la mort du ship.

Steven : Sam pourrait se lier d'amitié avec un scientifique et passer du temps avec lui. Jack pourrait s'énerver, prétextant que le temps qu'elle passe avec lui, elle ne le passe pas à résoudre le problème.

Amanda : ..Heu là aussi, j'aimerais mettre un bémol…j'aimerais que pour une fois, Sam ne trouve pas la solution.

Rick : Ca, ce serait marrant ! ! !

Steven : Tu veux quand même pas que ça soit Jack ?

Rick : Ben pourquoi pas ?

Amanda : Non, faut pas virer dans l'absurde !

Rick : Je te remercie ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de constater que Sam est amoureuse du plus grand crétin intergalactique qui soit ! ! ! Mais, j'admets que tu as raison…S'il se met à devenir plus intelligent qu'elle, il perd de sa crédibilité.

Steven : Oui on ne saurait plus quoi faire de lui après ! Qui est-ce qui déambulerait dans les couloirs ?

Amanda : Que Sam doute de ses compétences, que Jack ne puisse pas se reposer sur elle…ça pourrait être intéressant ! Ca pourrait être la matière de la boîte à chaussures !

Michael : Hum…Je ne sais pas…Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on tombe dans le dessin animé style Japonais ? Genre Albator ou Goldorak.

Alex : Ce qui me donne une autre idée…

Rick : Quoi ? Tu veux que Chris et moi on se transforme en robots ? ? ?

Alex : Non. Nous pourrions faire un épisode très sérieux sur le sujet que vient de proposer Amanda, et, à la fin de la saison, nous pourrions en tourner la parodie, avec des références aux dessins animés Japonais ainsi qu'à quelques films tels que « Matrix » pour les scènes de lutte.

Michael : A condition que cette parodie soit en annexe à la saison.

Rick : Un petit plus pour les fans ? Une sorte de gros délire tels qu'on se les faits hors caméra, c'est bien ça ?

Alex : Oui. Mais on en fait un vrai épisode. Un truc monstrueux ! ! !

Rick : J'adhère. Vous vous sentez d'attaque pour écrire les deux en parallèle ?

Michael : Je propose que la parodie soit écrite au fil de la saison et que tout le monde puisse y participer. Si ça vous tente, évidemment ! De toutes façons, on ne décide rien sans les autres. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qu'ils fabriquent ! Ils se sont perdus en chemin ?

Rick : Je croyais qu'on attendait plus qu'une personne…Qui doit venir exactement ?

Michael : Don et Chris, entre autres…Puis j'attends également une fan italienne et une américaine.

Rick : T'as pas peur que ça devienne vite le souk, ici ? Si on se met à 10 autour d'une table et qu'on ne soit pas d'accord sur quoi que ce soit, il vaut mieux prévoir l'aspirine en grande quantités ! En tout cas pour moi ! ! !

Alex : Normal ! Pour toi, dès qu'il y a plus de 3 personnes dans une pièce, tu trouves déjà qu'il y a trop de monde ! ! !

Rick : N'exagère pas ! Je commence à me sentir à l'étroit après 4 ! ! !

_**Arrivent alors Chris et Mandie, la fan américaine. Ils sont tous les deux morts de rire.**_

Chris : Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente Mandie, la fan qui a gagné le concours de la MGM. Il faut la surveiller, je l'ai surprise alors qu'elle tentait de subtiliser la Porte en douce!

Tout le monde le regarde bizarrement (en effet, subtiliser la Porte en douce est vraiment impensable) et Chris et Mandie éclatent de rire. La jeune femme reprend plus ou moins ses moyens et tend sa main vers Alexandra pour la saluer.

Mandie : Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Un de mes épisodes préférés a été écrit par vous et...

Chris : Alex, fais gaffe à tes bijoux !

Chris et Mandie recommencent à rire.

Chris (à Mandie) : Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerai plus. Bon, apparemment je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter tout le monde. _(peut-être Christelle, non ?)_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce vous faisiez en nous attendant ?

(Là, Michael résume à Chris ce qu'il s'est dit)

Chris : C'est une idée très intéressante, surtout la parodie. Mais pourquoi ce ne serait pas Teal'c qui trouverait la solution ? Après tout, personne ne sait qu'il a son doctorat en robots des différentes galaxies !

Amanda : Je savais bien que sous ses faux airs de nounours se cachait un grand scientifique !

La fan Française, Christelle se marre.

Amanda : Heu….j'ai dit quelque chose d'amusant ?

Rick : Tu vois que tu peux devenir presque aussi comique que moi, quand tu veux ? ! ! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Christelle : Non rien , c'est juste que le surnom de nounours est celui que l'on donne au Général Hammond et à Don , et disons qu'on a bien rigolé sur le sujet à la convention Française…j'en profite pour dire que Teryl a un accent… « trop mignon »…Bref, ça serait sympa d'intégrer « nounours » dans un épisode

Amanda : Oui mais il faut justifier son emploi.

Steven : Ce n'est pas le plus dur ! Jack pourrait faire croire à Jonas que « nounours » est un autre mot pour dire Général et là Jonas fait la boulette…mais bien sûr, le Général se doute bien que Jack est derrière tout ça et ça le fait rire….

Bon si on revenait à cette histoire de Robot…

Amanda : « la fédération CLAN »

Steven : Pardon ?

Amanda : Heu…ben… c'est comme ça que s'appelle la fédération des robots…enfin, j'aimerais.

Steven : Je note. Il faut aussi définir la mentalité de la population, leur avancée technologique, est-ce que cette avancée est seulement limitée aux robots et le reste ne semble pas évolué ou alors est-ce que tout est d'une avancée considérable ?

Rick : Il savent aussi faire les hamburgers, les pizzas et ont inventé la télé pour regarder les matchs de hockey ?

Michael : Rick…on essaie de penser à des trucs sérieux, là… !

Amanda : Je pense que toute la ville doit être l'exemple de leur supériorité sur le plan technologique.

Christelle : Oui pour que dès leur arrivée Sam soit toute excitée, Jack soit horrifié et Teal'c…heu impassible…

Amanda : Et Jonas souriant !

_**Sur ces entrefaits, Don, Andrea et Gina, la fan italienne arrivent à leur tour.**_

Don : Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolés d'arriver en retard mais Andrea et moi sommes allés chercher Gina à l'aéroport. Elle débarque aujourd'hui de sa Vérone natale.

Rick : Vérone, en Italie ? La ville de Roméo et Juliette ?

Gina : Oui, cette Vérone-là. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Anderson.

Rick : Scusa…ma non mi piace molto che lei dice « Monsieur Anderson » ! Mi chiamo Rick, Gina.

Gina : Parla l'italiano, Rick ?

Rick : Sicuramente !

Don : Si on vous dérange, on peut s'en aller…

Rick : Maintenant que tu es là, Nounours, tu peux rester ! ! !

Don : Nounours ? ? ? Je vois que Christelle a vendu la mèche ! Vous êtes tous là depuis longtemps ?

Michael : Assez longtemps pour avoir déjà avancé quelques idées. Amanda, peux-tu expliquer à nos retardataires de quoi il s'agit ?

Elle refait son résumé.

Andrea : C'est une idée très intéressante, Amanda. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi le ship pourrait intervenir ici. Quoique Jack et Sam s'embrassant entre deux robots, ça pourrait faire une belle photo promotionnelle...

Mandie : Pas besoin des robots...

Tous regardent Mandie avec un sourire en coin.

Chris : Une voleuse et une shipeuse... (lol !)

Andrea : Par contre, si ces robots sont capables de se rebeller contre leurs "fabricants", ils ont donc des sentiments, des émotions et tout ce qu'il s'en suit. Ça peut être exploitable et ce sera beaucoup plus contrôlable que le ship...

Chris : Ok, Andrea, on sait que dans ta vie antérieure tu étais suffragette et que tu ne supportes pas que la brillante Sam tombe sous le joug de ce benêt mâle de Jack.

Andrea : J'adore le ship.

Chris : Tu es aussi convaincante qu'un enfant de quatre ans affirmant qu'il aime les épinards.

Andrea s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose de pas très agréable mais se retient. Elle soupire.

Andrea : Et ces robots ? Ils seraient vraiment très grands ?

Mandie : Peut-être qu'ils pourraient prendre Sg-1 dans leurs mains ! Peut-être que l'un d'eux pourrait tomber amoureux de Sam comme dans King Kong ! Et peut-être que...

Andrea : Ouh ouh ouh... Bonjour, je m'appelle Andrea Lubbock, je suis productrice et j'espère offrir un morceau de chocolat pour Noël à mes enfants ! Je ne sais pas si c'est faisable mais l'idée qu'un robot trouve Sam sympathique n'est pas mal...

Chris : Tu peux me répéter "J'adore le ship" ? Histoire de me convaincre encore un peu...

Andrea lui fait un sourire forcé alors que les autres éclatent de rire.

Amanda : Moi je trouve l'idée sympa.

Rick : Ça ne m'étonne pas ! C'est pas toi qui disait que tu t'entendais parfois mieux avec les machines qu'avec les hommes ?

Amanda lui tire la langue.

Christelle : Un robot pourrait «tomber » sous le charme de Sam…

Michael : Le charme ? Le physique ou l'intellectuel ?

Steven : Ca pourrait être intéressant. Sans que ce robot soit amoureux, il pourrait trouver Sam spéciale…

Rick : Mais elle est spéciale ! Une nana hyper intelligente, belle et militaire, ce n'est pas franchement banal ! Y'a que dans les films et les séries qu'on peut en inventer une comme ça !

Mandie : Homme de peu de foi !

Les autres femmes éclatent de rire tandis que Rick la regarde, surpris.

Don : Mais elle est toujours célibataire !

Mandie, dépitée : Ah ben là...

Don : Et elle a un faible pour les relations compliquées ! L'idée du robot serait bien dans l'ordre des choses…

Amanda : Ca pourrait faire douter Sam sur les intentions réelles de ces robots. Après tout, il veulent peut-être juste être libres..

Christelle : Ce sont des robots ! Construits pour tuer !

Amanda : Ben justement…Sam pourrait lancer l'idée qu'il vaut mieux ne pas les tuer, capturer les chefs et les reprogrammer !

Steven : C'est une bonne idée…

Christelle : Et si elle propose cette idée, c'est qu'elle en pince pour le robot ?

Steven : Et Jack est jaloux !

Rick : Pas du robot, quand même, si ? Autant dire qu'il jalouse une boîte de conserve ! Il est peut-être moins futé que Sam, mais il n'est pas ahuri au point de prendre au sérieux une très improbable relation entre Sam et un King Kong en kit !

Amanda : N'empêche que ça pourrait lancer le ship : Jack s'en prend à Sam en lui disant que son idée est stupide et qu'une bonne dose de C4 ferait l'affaire….elle n'a pas son mot à dire et applique sa mission à contre cœur…mais la technologie des robots est très avancée et ça échoue…Jack l'a dans les dents…il se rend compte que Sam a raison. Mais comme c'est un vieil ours mal léché, ( grand sourire à Rick ! ) il ne va pas lui faire d'excuses et va lui ordonner de trouver un moyen de reprogrammer les robots.

Steven : Donc Sam va passer le plus clair de son temps avec le scientifique, ce qui va énerver Jack

Christelle : Là Teal'c pourrait parler à Jack de son attitude envers Sam. En gros il trouve une manière polie de lui dire qu'il a agit comme un con….

Amanda : Ben voilà ! On l'a notre boîte à chaussures !

Rick : Tu es dans tes petits souliers, hein ?

Gina : Très amusant, Rick… !

Alex : Si tu continues à nous perturber pendant que tout le monde fait des efforts considérables pour trouver le scénario idéal, on te met d'office à l'œuvre pour l'écriture de la parodie !

Michael : Trêve de plaisanterie…Ils font quoi, après ?

Steven : Jack va voir Sam dans le laboratoire, il vire l'autre scientifique avec sa délicatesse habituelle et ils ont une discussion….

Amanda : Heu… pas de bisous ?

Rick : C'est vrai que pour une fois, ils pourraient se laisser aller à échanger autre chose que des mots, non ? Ca fait plus de 6 ans qu'ils tournent en rond ! (Il regarde Andrea avec inquiétude) Je ne connais personne de normalement constitué qui tiendrait aussi longtemps sans jamais s'embrasser…même un tout petit peu…

Andrea : Mais pourquoi vous me fixez tous ? Je vous écoute, poursuivez...

Chris : Andrea ? Tu es malade ou tu as avalé ta boîte d'antidépresseurs avant de venir ?

Andrea : Pitié, Chris ! Pitié ! Cesse de me harceler !

Mandie : Oui, revenons aux choses intéressantes : le BAISER !

Alex : Et on l'amène comment, le baiser ?

Rick : Jack pourrait être tellement furieux après elle qu'il finirait par lui avouer qu'il est jaloux du scientifique, la plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser pour la faire taire…Enfin…c'est une idée comme ça…

Michael : Vous voulez vraiment vous embrasser, tous les deux ? Vous savez que vous n'avez pas besoin de scénario pour ça ?

Rick : Tu as raison, Mike, mais cela ferait jaser… !

Christelle : De toutes façons, faut leur donner une boîte à chaussures ! Pas ouvrir un magasin !

Ils rigolent…

Steven : Une bonne discussion dans les règles de l'art…au début Sam l'envoie balader…et puis Jack trouve les mots…et bla bla bla avec de bons dialogues, les shippers se repasseront la scène 50 fois !

Christelle : Et ils pourront s'inscrire aux shippers anonymes !

Tout le monde la regarde avec des yeux exorbités.

Christelle : Laissez tomber !

Andrea, digérant l'idée : Les shippers anonymes... Il faudrait qu'on en reparle ensemble, Christelle...

Rick : Je maintiens mon idée qu'ils s'embrassent !

Alex : Je crois que j'ai trouvé mieux et de quoi satisfaire tout le monde : ils sont sur le point de s'embrasser quand le robot ami de Sam se pointe et écarte Jack pour l'envoyer balader à travers la pièce. Il pense que Jack veut lui prendre « sa » Sam et n'est pas content du tout. Sur quoi, Sam se fâche et va rejoindre un Jack assommé pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. Il refait surface. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux et s'apprête à reprendre ce qu'ils avaient envisagé de faire plus tôt, mais là…

Rick : Tout le monde arrive en même temps.

Amanda : C'est bien ! Mais y'a truc qui me chiffonne : tu dis que le robot les interrompt mais le robot ne vit pas dans la ville s'il est un "ennemi". Il n'y a que Sam qui le croit "inoffensif".

Alex : Ah ! OK, alors on va dire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre...genre le scientifique !

Steven : Ou un robot construit après, un petit rigolo programmé pour les sciences.

Alex : Pas bête, ça ! Et il croit que Jack veut faire du mal à Sam...

Christelle : Un robot aussi comique que Jack ?

Chris : De la concurrence pour toi, Rick. Ça va être dur de trouver plus bas que Jack.

Andrea : Je connais pourtant quelqu'un de bien pire...

Chris, souriant jaune : Je t'adore, Andrea.

Mandie : Tu es aussi convaincant qu'un enfant de quatre ans affirmant qu'il aime les épinards !

Ils éclatent tous de rire. Andrea serre la main de Mandie.

Chris, dépité : Et quel rôle particulier aura ce robot à part de faire rire ?

Amanda : Il prend Sam sous son aile et lui fait réaliser que les robots "ennemis" ne sont peut-être pas si ennemis que ça.

Steven : Je voudrais un mannequin dans l'histoire pour lancer ma réplique.

Michael : Un mannequin ?

Andrea : Un top-model.

Steven : Un assistant ancien mannequin... pour que Jack se défoule sur lui.

Michael : Continue...je ne suis plus ! Quelle réplique tu veux lancer ?

Steven : « Dis moi le mannequin, quand on t'a appris à marcher avec un dictionnaire sur la tête, tu n'as jamais songé à l'ouvrir ? »

Amanda : A un moment où il est énervé, ça pourrait sortir et ça ne plairait pas à Sam.

Michael : Je suis très fatigué...ah ! Ça y est, j'ai compris...! C'est Jack qui dit ça !

Steven : Oui.

Rick : Quand ? Après le « presque » baiser ?

Steven : Non ! Pas de baiser ! On ouvre pas un magasin de chaussures !

Rick : Si ! J'en veux un !

Christelle : Ben…en rêve.

Andrea : Je suis d'accord pour le rêve. (tous soulèvent un sourcil surpris) Mais après le coup de la boucle temporelle, je crois que les fans vont crier au scandale. Quoique je pense qu'il est impossible qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Jack et Sam sans qu'ils soient obligés de faire un retour en arrière ensuite.

Amanda : Il faut qu'ils se disputent après pour qu'ils tirent un trait dessus.

Rick : Eh ! J'ai dit "presque"...ils s'embrassent pas, ils le font presque et sont interrompus !

Christelle : Par le robot.

Rick : Oui.

Amanda : Mais il faut qu'il se passe un truc comme la dispute, pour qu'ils ne remettent pas ça.

Rick : Ben...ils sont encore interrompus par tout le monde qui arrive à ce moment-là !

Steven : On verra au long du scénario.

Andrea : Oui. C'est plus sage, en effet...! Reculer pour mieux sauter !

Christelle : Il peut y avoir des réactions ship sans toutefois les coller dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

Andrea : Ça ne vous étonnera pas mais je suis d'accord avec elle. Les échanges de microbes entre Jack et Sam ne m'intéressent pas beaucoup.

Chris : Mais eux ils sont aseptisés ! _(Cae est une voleuse de répartie !) __(Tu as l'intention de me faire payer ?)_

Tout le monde rit.

Alex : Mais on va pas les coller ensemble...! On va supposer que leur relation avance alors qu'elle stagne grave !

Steven : Et Jonas et Teal'c ? Ils sont un peu à part pour le moment.

Chris : C'est vrai, moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Christelle : Il faudrait leur confier une mission.

Amanda : Mais si on veut que Sam et Jack soient souvent ensemble, même pour se disputer, il faut éloigner les deux autres et leur confier une mission, comme essayer de retrouver des pistes des ancêtres qui ont construit les robots.

Gina : Jack les éloigne et leur donne pour mission de chercher la piste du constructeur originel des robots ?

Steven : Pour savoir comment les détruire.

Alex : Oui.

Chris : De la rigolade en perspective !

Mandie : Tu veux du ship pour toi ?

Chris : Eh ! Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'Andrea soit pour...

Andrea, hilare : Si c'est avec Jonas, je suis d'accord !

Chris : Je serais capable d'accepter !

Andrea : Mais Corin, non ! Allez, revenons aux choses sérieuses !

Amanda : Disons que finalement Jack perd patience et décide de tout faire péter car le bouclier qui protège la ville menace de céder.

Christelle : Carter s'énerve…

Don : Jack perd toute contenance après s'être disputé avec Sam !

Steven : Comment ça ?

Don : Ils craquent !

Amanda : Et...

Don : Et Jack décide de tout faire péter !

Steven : Heu…mais s'il décide de faire péter tout après la dispute, il faut trouver le sujet de la dispute.

Gina : Le scientifique…Le mannequin...

Mandie : Le scientifique pourrait être l'ancien mannequin...

Rick : Un play-boy amoureux de la maîtresse du Lieutenant Français ! Tant qu'on y est, pourquoi ne pas se la jouer « Feux de l'amour » ?

Chris : On fait de la science-fiction mais il faut pas pousser !

Amanda : Et le ROBOT ?

Alex : Sans oublier que Sam ne comprend pas comment tout fonctionne ! Pour une fois, elle est larguée ! Ce qui a le don d'angoisser Jack

Michael : On avance, là...?

Steven : Oui ! Pour la scène de la dispute, ça pourrait donner en gros :

« JACK : Ce ne sont que des machines !

SAM : Des machines intelligentes !

JACK : Mais elles restent des machines !

SAM : Ces robots pensent, agissent selon leurs pensées et ils ont des sentiments !

JACK : Carter ! Vous virez dans l'absurde ! Ce robot vous a tapé dans l'œil ou quoi ? Parce qu'il vous a sauvé la vie, ça y est, il a un cœur ? Ce truc est fait de fils électriques, de batteries de fer et de métal….

SAM : C'est là que vous vous trompez ! leur technologie en a fait des machines mi-homme mi- robot. »

Steven : Un truc dans ce genre...

Alex : Pas mal...

Amanda : Ça pourrait surtout rappeler à Sam comment Jack a réagi avec Reese, la créatrice des Réplicateurs, ce qui ne vient pas la rassurer, et elle peut remettre ça sur le tapis.

Michael : Cela peut être le début de la dispute.

Don : Ensuite ?

Christelle : Jack pète les plombs et décide de tout régler au C4.

Steven : Carter est contre mais elle n'a pas le choix...

Mandie : C'est bien dommage, ça !

Andrea : A qui le dis-tu !

Alex : Il faut une transition !

Amanda : Teal'c et Jonas reviennent bredouilles.

Alex : Non. Ils doivent rester en dehors de la dispute.

Steven : Oui. Jack quitte la pièce, il va les retrouver il décide de faire péter.

Après, Carter est mise au courant pas Jonas ! Ce qui énerve Jack encore plus !

Rick : Attends...Y'a une chose que je ne comprends plus : la dispute a lieu quand ?

Steven : Quand Jack voit que Sam n'arrive pas à résoudre le problème, qu'elle commence à s'attacher au robot et qu'elle veut préserver les robots pour mieux les étudier.

Rick : Oui, mais faut qu'ils se « presque » embrassent !

Andrea : Du calme, Rick, tu vas l'avoir ta scène ship !

Steven : On verra ça en écrivant !

Alex : J'ai une idée : tu permets ?

Steven : Vas-y, je t'en prie !

Alex : Steven, tu disais : Les machines mi-hommes, mi-robots...

« JACK : Et vous préférez les machines aux hommes, n'est-ce pas Carter ? C'est plus facile à manier...

SAM : Où voulez-vous en venir ?

JACK : Vous vous cachez derrière les robots pour ne pas avoir à affronter les sentiments que vous inspirent les êtres humains ! Tenez...à force de trop côtoyer la ferraille, vous devenez comme elle !

SAM : Et c'est vous qui dites cela ?

JACK : Je ne passe pas tout mon temps à essayer de tout comprendre, moi ! Je connais mes limites et je préfère les échanges humains aux monologues avec des machines !

SAM : Parfois, cela a des avantages de monologuer ! Au moins, on ne se dit pas des trucs qu'on ne pense pas !

JACK : Je dis toujours ce que je pense !

SAM : Non.

JACK : Vous savez ce que je pense en ce moment ?

SAM : Vous me faites un fromage parce que vous êtes jaloux du temps que je passe avec le robot ou avec le scientifique.

JACK : Vous devriez tenter de trouver une solution plutôt que de faire la belle avec ces bellâtres !

SAM : Vous êtes jaloux, c'est tout ! Pour une fois, je ne suis pas disponible pour vous et ça vous rend fou.

JACK : Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, Carter...!

SAM : Alors dites-moi ce qui vous met dans un tel état ! »

Alex : Et c'est là qu'il la plaque contre le mur et tente de l'embrasser...quand notre gentil robot arrive !

Amanda : C'est bien, mais il la plaque contre le mur c'est un peu ..violent

Mandie : Dans "la Théorie de Broca", Sam l'a bien plaqué sur un banc !

Chris : Elle était malade. C'est d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle elle a osé le faire...

Amanda : Faudrait un long regard... il se rapproche et le robot arrive…

Rick : Trop soft ! Ils sont en colère, n'oubliez pas ! Un peu de violence entre eux, ça changerait des mièvreries usuelles !

Andrea : Je veux bien croire qu'il soit frustré mais il ne faut pas abuser non plus ! Personnellement, ni le personnage de Sam ni celui de Jack ne paraissent violents dans de telles circonstances...

Mandie : On n'a pas eu l'occasion de les voir dans ces circonstances ! Ni entre eux ni avec d'autres partenaires.

Chris : Elle n'a pas tort. Sur ce point, tout est possible : quelque chose de très très mignon comme un plaquage en règle contre un mur.

Alex : Mais il y a différentes façons de plaquer quelqu'un contre un mur ! Il n'est pas obligé de l'assommer !

Mandie : Ça serait pas mal pour la parodie !

Amanda : Mais ça fait bizarre…ou alors il s'énerve, il pose ses mains violemment sur le bureau face à elle, il passe de l'autre côté du bureau...et Arphus arrive.

Christelle : Arphus ?

Amanda : Heu oui…le nom provisoire du robot.

Rick : Je veux que l'on devine qu'il a l'intention de l'embrasser...

Steven : Il s'apprête à l'embrasser.

Alex : Bon...on verra ça plus tard...je vais essayer de trouver un compromis entre la version très très soft et la mienne trop adulte.

Christelle : Pour que Sam reprogramme les robots, il faut qu'elle se fasse capturer. Ça peut nous refaire une petite dispute avec Jack qui est tout à fait contre, et là, on peut le caser le bisou…

Rick : Ça un air de déjà vu et de déjà fait, ça...!. On doit se montrer plus imaginatifs.

Steven : Ouais mais bon, faut qu'elle se fasse capturer.

Amanda : Ou elle se fait capturer avec Arphus...qui se fait passer pour un méchant !

Qui a changé de camp.

Steven : Et c'est Teal'c qui peut trouver l'idée.

Chris : Donc Jack serait en colère aussi contre Teal'c ? Waow ! Ça fait beaucoup de colères, ça ! Faites attention : il ne faudrait pas que notre vieux Jack nous fasse un coup de sang.

Rick : C'est exact, Chris ! Mais je suis encore capable de te battre sur un 100m !

Chris : Je ne défie jamais mes aînés. (Il se tourne vers Mandie) Ça leur fait trop de peine quand je les bats et ils sont fragiles du cœur...

Rick : Méfie-toi, Chris ! Certains ont encore la jambe leste et le pied vif ! Et puis, quand on a le cœur fragile, ça prouve au moins qu'on en a un ! Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant…

Chris : Ah ! T'as pas oublié de brancher ton sonotone aujourd'hui ?

Rick : En fait, on me l'a greffé dans les tympans !

Mandie : Il faut pas faire attention, je crois que Chris est un peu jaloux. Jack n'est pas si vieux que ça. La preuve, Sam est amoureuse de lui...

Chris souriant : Bien sûr ! N'est-ce pas, Andrea ?

Andrea : Oui, Chris. Tellement amoureuse qu'elle s'en va avec le premier robot venu !

Tous éclatent de rire.

Gina : Donc elle veut se faire capturer parce qu'elle en a raz la casquette de ne pas comprendre, c'est ça ?

Steven : Heu…en gros ! Et sur place, avec l'aide d'Arphus, elle se débrouille. Jack a les boules car il doit faire confiance à un robot.

Mandie : C'est parce que Jack a peur qu'il en arrive à « presque » embrasser Sam, il a peur qu'elle ne revienne jamais.

Andrea, sceptique : Comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle partait...

Alex : Hum...faut étoffer...elle se débrouille comment et pour quoi faire, surtout ? Je suis assez d'avis qu'elle reste totalement incapable de trouver la moindre solution.

Amanda : Pourquoi pas !

Christelle : Et finalement c'est Teal'c qui trouve la solution pendant que Sam est prisonnière.

Chris : Oui !

Amanda : Et en fait, on se rend compte qu'il fallait juste débrancher la prise.

Chris perd immédiatement son sourire.

Michael : Génialissime ! Mais trop simpliste pour la série. On garde pour la parodie, néanmoins !

Amanda : Ou on transforme, du genre : les robots sont alimentés en énergie par un générateur dont l'entrée est cachée…

Alex : Et... ?

Amanda : Et c'est un générateur sans lequel ils ne peuvent survivre.

Don : Comme un générateur de courant alternatif, quoi !

Steven : Donc Jack avait raison en disant que le C4 était la solution : les robots ne seront pas tués mais seulement à plat ! En fait, c'était tout simple et Sam cherchait compliqué.

Rick : Comme toujours !

Steven : On garde ?

Michael : On garde !

Christelle : Et puis, dans sa cellule, Sam est avec les robots quand ils s'effondrent tous. Elle comprend rien.

Rick : Ils lui font des trucs pas nets ?

Amanda : Ah non !

Ils rigolent.

Rick : Quoi ? Tu veux pas être tripatouillée par des machines ? Tu en as pourtant l'habitude, Amanda ! Tu avais subi les avances de la marionnette de Thor, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'avait bien touché les fesses, si ma mémoire est bonne…

Gina : C'est la fois où vous lui avez mis une claque en croyant que c'était quelqu'un de l'équipe ?

Amanda : On parlait donc de Arphus, le robot….

Christelle : Elle change de sujet ! C'est pas bon signe !

Amanda : Vous me le tuez aussi celui là ou vous le préservez ?

Steven : On pourrait dire que lui aussi est alimenté par cette source et il s'effondre avec les autres.

Christelle : Et avant il lui fait une déclaration d'amour !

Mandie : En langage binaire !

Ils rigolent.

Amanda : Mais si sa réserve d'énergie était la même que pour les autres robots, comment faisait-t-il pour se « recharger » si cette réserve était tenue secrète ?

Steven : Tu me donnes une idée Amanda…En fait, Arphus le robot était comme les autres, mais il jouait la comédie. Il est trop fort ! Il a réussi à se mettre Carter dans la poche. Quand elle apprend ça elle est déconfite. Jack pourrait lui sortir un "je vous l'avais bien dit »

Amanda : Faut pas pousser non plus…pauvre Sam, elle s'en prend plein la tête !

Christelle : Ouais, après elle va marcher au « prozac » pour le restant de sa vie !

Andrea : Pourquoi ai-je l'impression parfois de participer à la création d'une sitcom ?

Rick : On t'a pas averti qu'on changeait de cap pour cette nouvelle saison ? On ne fait plus de la SF mais une sitcom !

Andrea : Pour être franche, au point où vous en êtes, on dirait un soap.

Mandie : Mais ce sont des êtres faits de chair et de sang quand même et je trouve qu'on ne le voit pas assez.

Andrea fait la moue.

Amanda : Pour une fois il faudrait que Jack soit humain avec elle, qu'il lui parle au moins comme un ami ! Faut pas oublier qu'il l'a « presque » embrassée !

Christelle : Oui…et la double identité d'Arphus le robot pourrait justifier le fait qu'il empêchait Sam de rester avec Jack.

Amanda : Mais pourquoi il voulait ramener Sam ?

Steven : Parce qu'il aime les blondes !

Christelle : Ou pour avoir l'opportunité d'étudier un corps humain vivant, et exploiter ses recherches dans le but de trouver un moyen de les éliminer de la surface de la planète.

Amanda : Donc finalement, les robots n'étaient pas des machines cherchant à retrouver leur liberté, avec des sentiments.

Steven : Non.

Chris : Oh ! C'est dur !

Gina : Vous n'allez pas pleurer, quand même, non ?

Chris : Ben quoi ? Même Teal'c pleure !

Christelle : Et pour couronner le tout, on pourrait dire que les habitants étaient au courant de tout ! Et qu'ils voulaient juste observer SG1 ! Ils savaient comment observer les robots, comment les arrêter et tout et tout, et finalement y'aurait pas que Sam qui se serait plantée ; mais tout le monde.

Andrea : Ça a le mérite d'être équitable et de justifier la réaction très humaine de Jack.

Christelle : Moralité les hommes et les robots…

Amanda : C'est comme la viande et le poisson, quand c'est avarié, c'est avarié !

Steven : Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu poussé tout à l'extrême.

Andrea : Je trouve ça pas mal.

Chris : Le comble est qu'on essaye d'évaluer les humains mais que c'est un extra-terrestre qui trouve la solution. Et après l'évaluation, ils font quoi ? Ils leur proposent de partager leur technologie ?

Rick : Ce serait une nouveauté, ça ! D'habitude, les aliens ne veulent jamais partager ! Je suis pour cet happy end !

Michael : C'est vrai que ça changerait…

Don : Et moi, dans toute cette joyeuse histoire, je fais quoi ? Je suis où ?

Rick : Toi, _(petit ps : j'ai mis deux jours à comprendre la référence à Nounours, serait-il possible de faire plutôt un "Toi, Nounours, tu restes à la base avec Nicolas et Pimprenelle" Ps2 : bonne __chance pour la traduction lol)_ tu restes à la base avec Nicolas et Pimprenelle !

Amanda : Heu…moi je trouve ça bizarre que les aliens partagent comme ça.

Steven : Oui, c'est vrai. Ou alors on peut dire que ce test avait pour but de les évaluer, pour savoir justement s'ils étaient à la hauteur afin de partager leur technologie.

Christelle : Oui, c'est pas mal…

Amanda : Et donc finalement, ils ont réussi.

Steven : Mais Sam peut s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir trouvé la solution avant.

Christelle : Jack intervient en lui disant que si elle avait trouvé du premier coup, peut-être que les aliens les auraient trouvés trop intelligents et auraient eu peur d'eux…enfin il cherche à la rassurer.

Rick : Quel homme, ce Jack !

Michael : Bon…je crois que nous en avons terminé avec cette histoire. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à rajouter ?

Rick : Oui, moi.

Alex : Ca nous aurait étonné que tu laisses ça comme ça ! Que vas-tu encore nous demander ?

Rick : Voilà…Comme la plupart d'entre vous le sait, je souhaiterais prendre peu à peu du recul et ne pas forcément être toujours intégré à l'équipe. Je pense que Jack pourrait prendre sa retraite tout en restant une sorte de consultant quasi permanent à la base. Mais, je vous rassure, il ne le fera qu'après cet épisode. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais conclure ce dernier par une réunion avec Hammond où Jack fera part à toute l'équipe de ses intentions. Il pourrait avoir été légèrement blessé par un robot, ce qui motiverait sa décision.

Alex : Il en aurait marre de prendre des coups ?

Rick : Oui. Et on peut terminer par un regard entre lui et Sam…Laissant aux shippers de quoi rêver ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

Don : Mais il continuerait quand même à participer à certaines missions ?

Rick : Presque à toutes, en fait… ! Parce que vous auriez sans cesse besoin de lui ! Notamment avec les Asgards.

Michael : Moi, je n'ai rien contre…Tant que Jack et Sam ne se jettent pas l'un sur l'autre dès le second épisode de la saison, ça me va.

Alex : Ne t'inquiète pas, Mike ! On va leur créer des situations tellement impossibles à tous les deux, qu'ils ne finiront ensemble que dans le dernier épisode !

Rick : Accordé ! A condition qu'ils puissent néanmoins partager quelques baisers entre deux engueulades…(regarda appuyé sur Andrea qui grimace) Ça fera monter la pression chez les fans ! Et peut-être que cela dopera un peu notre audience. Non ?

Michael : Tu as probablement raison. Les fans ne se contenteront pas longtemps des boîtes à chaussures ! On peut lâcher un peu de lest.

Steven : Plus rien à ajouter ?

Christelle : Hakuna Matata !

Steven : Mais encore ?

Amanda : J'ai faim !

Chris : Idem ici _(désolée, Cae…je te pique Chris !)__ (Je t'envoie la facture !)_

Steven : Une pizza ?

Amanda : Une pizza pour 14 ? Tu as des problèmes financiers, Steven ?

Steven : OK ! Alors…un petit resto ? Ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal !

Rick : J'en connais un super. Et c'est moi qui régale ! A charge de revanche…

Chris : Mais c'est toujours toi qui paie ! Andrea, tu ne veux pas faire un petit geste !

Andrea : Disons que je vous paierai le resto quand Jack et Sam seront ensemble.

Chris : Radine !

Rick, un peu dépassé, se tourne vers les journalistes.

Rick : Vous vous joignez à nous ?

? : C'est gentil. Nous venons avec plaisir.

Christelle : Cool…

Tout le monde se lève et s'en va.

**FIN DE LA REUNION.**

**Et maintenant…. : « FEDERATION CLAN »**

**Les auteurs vous remercient d'avoir eu l'obligeance et la gentillesse de les lire jusqu'au bout. Nous attendons vos commentaires et vos dons **_(surtout les dons en fait...)_**. Merci.**

(A suivre dans "Férération Clan")


	2. Chapter 2

Auteurs : Sabrina, Cae et Elias.

E-mails : / / 

Genre : Aventures…et un tout petit peu de romance (mais juste un poil !).

Spoiler : Aucun…si ce n'est le scénario de l'après « Brainstorming »…

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne nous appartiennent pas. Seuls la MGM et SHOWTIME en sont les dépositaires légitimes. Le reste est à nous et à nous seules ! Qu'on se le dise ! L'histoire et les personnages annexes nous sont dus et donc…si vous voulez nous rétribuer, nous sommes partantes pour tous les deals monétaires ! (et moi j'accepte les pots de Nutella de toue taille tant qu'ils sont pleins !)(les chèques pour les SA sont acceptés aussi).

Note de Elias : J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à confronter mes idées à celles de Cae et de Sabrina. Nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord mais je pense, sans trop me mouiller, que nous avons réussi à faire quelque chose d'original et de symbiotique. Pas vrai les filles ?

Note de Sabrina : OUI, CHEF ! Elias est le chef parce qu'elle est la plus vieille (les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne respectent même plus les personnes âgées ! Mais que font les parents ?). Rien à voir avec le talent ! Bon, d'accord, je suis méchante, mais faut bien… ! Après tout, c'est elle qui nous a entraînées dans ce truc de fous ! J'en ai même oublié de me faire ma tartine de Nutella à 4 heures, c'est pour dire….Sinon, j'ai vraiment adoré travailler comme ça et j'y ai pris du plaisir (elle dit ça car je la massacre littéralement si elle dit le contraire ! Interdiction de Nutella pendant 6 mois…ça la fait tout de suite réfléchir !). J'espère qu'on va remettre ça très rapidement, hein, Chef… ? (maintenant que j'ai deux esclaves « presque » soumises à mes pieds, tu ne crois pas si bien dire !). Cae ? Elle est perdue dans la 4ème dimension…CAE, dis quelque chose avant que la dame s'énerve !

Note de Cae : Ouiiii, je me réveille ! Les voyages dans la 4ème dimension sont beaucoup plus agréables quand je suis couchée, sous une couette, dans un lit. Je n'ai pas toujours compris ce qu'on faisait, d'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas. Je crois que vous l'aviez remarqué les filles ! Mais je vous rassure, c'était bien. Enfin personnellement, je me suis bien amusée... Mon rôle d'inspectrice des travaux finis me va définitivement comme un gant !

_**Avant le début du générique….**_

Jack vient de se garer sur un parking. Il pénètre dans un bâtiment, on peut lire sur la porte d'entrée : Dr Twain - Gynécologue. Il entre et va vers l'accueil où une secrétaire médicale le dévisage avec un certain plaisir…

SECRETAIRE :

Bonjour, Monsieur. Puis-je vous aider ?

JACK :

Oui, je crois que vous le pouvez ! Je viens chercher Samantha Carter. On m'a dit que je pouvais la trouver ici.

SECRETAIRE :

Vous êtes de la famille ?

JACK :

Non. Pourquoi ?

SECRETAIRE :

Vous devez être son petit ami alors…

JACK :

Sans petit, ça ira… ! Y'a un problème ?

SECRETAIRE :

Non, aucun ! Mais généralement, nos patientes ne repartent pas accompagnées si ce n'est d'un membre de leur famille ou de leur petit ami.

JACK :

Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre : je suis un collègue de travail et vous devriez l'avertir de ma présence ici car notre patron a besoin de nous aussi rapidement que possible…

SECRETAIRE :

Vous êtes aussi militaire, alors ?

Il commence à perdre patience.

JACK :

On ne peut rien vous cacher ! Vous l'appelez, maintenant ? C'est assez urgent, mademoiselle !

SECRETAIRE:

Je m'appelle Cindy.

JACK :

( de plus en plus énervé )

D'accord, Cindy ! Et vous êtes assez jeune pour être ma fille ! Vous m'appelez Carter ou je dois aller la chercher moi même…

CINDY :

Si vous souhaiter le retrouver dans le plus simple appareil, libre à vous… vous lui expliquerez ce que vous faite dans le cabinet de son gynéco.

JACK :

Et si vous ne la prévenez pas, vous expliquerez à votre patron comment vous vous êtes retrouvée au fond d'un lac du Minnesota lestée avec des lourdes pierres !

La secrétaire en ayant pris pour son grade, elle téléphone dans le bureau du gynécologue.

CINDY:

Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Docteur, mais Mademoiselle Carter est attendue de toute urgence par un de ses collègues à l'accueil.

Dr.T : _(clin d'œil n°1 au film « Dr T. et les femmes »…très drôle !)_

Je lui en fait part. De toutes façons, nous avions terminé ! Merci, Cindy !

CINDY :

Pourriez-vous lui demander de se dépêcher ? Le monsieur qui l'attend n'a pas l'air très patient !

Dr.T :

Votre charme n'agit plus ? Faites-le patienter quelques minutes encore. Mademoiselle Carter sera là dès qu'elle se sera rhabillée. Dites-le lui !

CINDY :

Monsieur ?

JACK :

Oui.

CINDY :

Le Dr me prie de vous dire que mademoiselle Carter sera là dès qu'elle aura fini de se rhabiller.

JACK :

C'est bon ! J'attends…et ne vous croyez pas obligée de me tenir compagnie pendant ce temps !

CINDY :

Vous êtes toujours aussi odieux ou vous faites un effort aujourd'hui, juste pour moi ?

JACK :

Je n'aime pas beaucoup perdre mon temps en bavardages inutiles !

CINDY :

Le stéréotype du militaire parfait !

JACK :

Vous avez quel âge, Cindy ?

CINDY :

23 ans. Pourquoi ?

JACK :

J'en ai 52. Vous êtes ravissante mais…j'aime les femmes, pas les petites filles qui cherchent l'amour dans les yeux d'hommes mûrs. Vous comprenez ?

CINDY :

Ce que je vois surtout c'est un homme séduisant, Monsieur…

JACK :

O'Neill. Colonel Jack O'Neill. _(Excusez-moi ! Clin d'oeil n°2 à James Bond, mon héros ! Arrrr…je craque !)_

CINDY :

Alors laissez-moi vous dire, Colonel Jack O'Neill, que vous ne paraissez pas votre âge ! Mon père, qui a pourtant 8 ans de moins que vous, me semble plus vieux !

JACK :

Parce qu'il est votre père, justement ! Je n'ai pas envie ou besoin d'une relation épisodique ou sexuelle avec une enfant. Comprenez-moi…J'ai l'âge que j'ai et, même si je fais encore un peu illusion, je ne tiens pas la comparaison avec un type de 30 ans. Pour travailler dans un cabinet gynéco, je suppose que vous savez à quoi je fais allusion, non ?

CINDY :

Oui. Mais cela ne me dérange pas. Les lapins, je les aime bien, c'est vrai…quoique je préfère les savoir ailleurs que dans mon lit !

JACK :

Qui vous dit que je n'en suis pas un ?

CINDY :

Rien ! Cependant, je suis prête à tenter ma chance…

Elle dit cela en avançant ses arguments féminins, juste sous les yeux d'un Jack plus amusé que réellement intéressé par le décolleté de la jeune fille! C'est le moment que choisit Sam pour faire son entrée.

SAM :

Mon Colonel ?

JACK :

Bonjour, Carter. Tout va bien ?

SAM :

Ben…tout dépend de quoi nous parlons…Monsieur !

JACK :

Hum…Nous devons nous rendre illico à la base. Hammond m'a appelé et a tenté de vous joindre en vain.

SAM :

Que se passe-t-il ?

JACK :

Aucune idée. Il m'a juste dit que c'était urgent. J'ai donc pensé venir vous avertir moi-même puisque vous n'étiez pas chez vous et que votre portable était débranché.

SAM :

( intriguée )

Vous m'avez retrouvée comment ?

JACK :

( haussant les épaules )

Je suis allé tout simplement chez vous et j'ai rencontré votre voisine qui m'a dit où vous étiez.

SAM :

(essayant de cacher sa panique)

Elle vous a dit pourquoi ?

JACK :

Non. Je ne le lui ai même pas demandé ! J'aurais peut-être dû… !

SAM :

Vous voulez savoir ?

JACK :

Vous voulez me le dire ?

SAM :

Non.

JACK :

Alors je ne veux pas savoir. C'est votre vie privée, Carter…

Ils sortent de l'immeuble. Jack se dirige vers sa voiture et ouvre la porte du passager faisant signe à Sam de monter.

SAM :

Heu….je suis désolée mon colonel, je dois prendre ma voiture …On se retrouve à la base ?

Jack claque la porte passager un peu fort.

JACK

( cachant sa « déception »)

Ne vous perdez pas en route !

**GENERIQUE**

**BASE DE CHEYENNE MOUTAIN**

Sam et Jack sont dans l'ascenseur. Ils regardent droit devant eux.

SAM :

(sourire malin aux lèvres)

Vous avez une nouvelle admiratrice, mon Colonel ?

JACK:

(faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre)

Quoi ?

SAM :

La secrétaire, au cabinet, tout à l'heure…

JACK :

Oh, elle ! Elle m'a effectivement fait pas mal de plat…

SAM :

Elle est mignonne…

JACK :

Et très jeune aussi ! Mais parlons d'autre chose.

SAM :

De quoi ?

JACK :

Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire.

Jack garde son air "je n'y touche pas" tandis que Sam sourit légèrement.

SAM :

(se voulant rassurante)

Je vais bien.

JACK :

Vraiment ?

SAM :

Oui. Je vous assure, mon Colonel !

JACK :

Vous n'avez aucun problème, alors ?

SAM :

(devenant un peu plus sombre)

Aucun d'insoluble, en tout cas.

JACK :

C'est une manière très polie de me dire que cela ne me concerne pas !

SAM:

Non.

JACK :

Non ? Non quoi ?

SAM :

Non, car en tant que mon supérieur vous êtes en droit de savoir si je vais bien. Et je tiens à vous en assurer. Je vais très bien.

JACK :

Dites-moi, Carter, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas vu le Docteur Fraiser ? C'est une de vos plus proches amies et puis c'est plus pratique pour vous retrouver.

Sam sourit.

SAM :

Malheureusement, Janet n'est pas spécialiste.

JACK :

Donc, vous avez un réel problème !

SAM :

Le temps qui passe, mon Colonel…

JACK :

Mais encore ?

Elle lui fait signe que c'est tout.

JACK :

Oh !

**SALLE DE DEBRIEFING**

GENERAL

Bien, Colonel, je suis content que vous ayez trouvé le Major Carter.

JACK

C'est normal…C'est un peu pour ça que je suis Colonel et non simple trouffion !

JONAS

Que se passe-t-il ?

GENERAL :

Nous avons envoyé une sonde sur P8X 667 où nous avons découvert à proximité de la Porte, des morceaux de métal semblant être des restes de robot calcinés.

JACK

Mais je croyais que SG3 devait aller sur P8….

GENERAL

SG3 vient de développer un virus, Colonel, ils sont en quarantaine.

JACK

Oh...

TEAL'C

Quelle sera notre mission Général Hammond ?

GENERAL

Découvrir ce que sont réellement ces pièces de métal et si ce sont des robots comme nous le pensons…

SAM

... il y a forcément des créateurs.

GENERAL

Vous devez établir le contact avec ces gens et bien sûr négocier un éventuel échange de technologies.

**VESTIAIRES**

SG1 est dans les vestiaires, ils se préparent.

JONAS

Je me demande ce qui a bien pu arriver à ces robots.

TEAL'C

Je l'ignore, mais j'ai vu les images de la sonde, je ne pense pas que ça soir l'œuvre des Goa'ulds, leurs armes ne font pas ce genre de dégâts.

Sam ferme son casier. Elle ne dit rien et sort de la pièce en premier.

**P8X667**

SG1 sort de la porte. Le vortex se ferme. Sam regarde autour d'elle, étonnée.

JACK

Carter ?

SAM

Les résidus métalliques ont disparu.

JONAS

Il reste des traces par terre.

Teal'c se baisse et touche le sol.

TEAL'C

C'est encore chaud.

Il se relève. Jack, les mains à la taille, scrute les horizons.

JACK

Alors ? On cherche dans quelle direction ? Que disent vos appareils, Carter ?

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre. Des bruit se font entendre dans la forêt et dans le ciel.

Jack regarde en l'air.

JACK

Teal'c ?

TEAL'C :

Ce ne sont pas des chasseurs de la mort, mais ils me semblent hostiles !

JACK :

Courrez !

Ils se mettent tous à courir sous les tirs des vaisseaux. Ils arrivent dans une carrière avec des pierres et d'immenses roches.

JACK

A couvert !

Ils se cachent derrière les gros rochers.

SAM

Mon Colonel, on ne tiendra pas longtemps ici !

JACK

(cherchant partout une autre solution)

Je sais Carter, je sais…

JONAS :

Regardez !

Il pointe le doigt vers un chemin de pierre. Le chemin s'entoure soudainement d'un champ magnétique bleu. Un homme arrive en courant et leur fait des signes.

HOMME

Venez ! Dépêchez vous !

TEAL'C :

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait O'Neill ?

JACK

Je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix ! Carter, passez devant avec Jonas, Teal'c et moi on vous couvre !

Sam et Jonas courent en direction du chemin, ils passent à travers le champ de protection. Jack et Teal'c tirent sur les vaisseaux et arrivent sur le chemin.

Sam reste immobile, elle observe les vaisseaux.

SAM

Ils ont absorbé vos tirs… Vous ne les avez même pas abîmés.

L'homme se rapproche de Sam et regarde les vaisseaux.

HOMME :

Ils sont très forts…ils ont détecté votre arrivée par l'anneau. Ils le surveillent pour nous empêcher de nous enfuir.

JONAS :

Qui sont-ils ? Un peuple hostile ?

HOMME

Non. Des robots !

JACK

(atterré)

Des robots ? Vous êtes en guerre contre des robots ?

HOMME

Oui…(il baisse la tête en signe de salutation) Je me prénomme Jobar, je vais vous conduire à la ville où nous serons plus en sécurité. Je vous expliquerai tout une fois là-bas…

**VILLE**

SG1 marche dans la ville, précédé par Jobar. Ils regardent tous les environs avec des yeux émerveillés, étonnés. Jack regarde en l'air puis par terre.

JACK :

Eh ben…quand je vois les dégâts que font les pigeons, je suis content que les vaches n'aient pas d'ailes !

Sam sourit, elle regarde à son tour par terre. Jack s'adresse à Jobar.

JACK :

Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous avez des vaches ici ?

L'homme ne lui répond pas. Jack reste pantois, sous les regards amusés des autres membres de l'équipe. Même Teal'c !

JOBAR :

Je vais vous faire entrer dans le laboratoire de recherche fondé par nos ancêtres. Cela fait 5 ans que nous luttons contre la « fédération clan ».

JONAS :

La fédération clan ?

JOBAR :

La fédération des robots.

TEAL'C :

Pourquoi ces robots vous sont-ils hostiles ?

L'homme leur fait signe d'entrer dans une sorte d'ascenseur qui ressemble à une goutte d'eau. Jack y entre, méfiant.

JOBAR :

Nos ancêtres ont mis au point deux races de robots qu'ils avaient programmées pour s'entretuer.

SAM :

Pour s'entretuer ? Dans quel but ont-ils créé des robots aussi sophistiqués pour qu'ils se détruisent ?

JOBAR

En observant leur technique de guerre, leur grande bataille, ils ont pu apprendre et mettre au point de nouvelles stratégies.

JACK

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Parce que je suppose que ce n'était pas prévu que les robots se mettent à attaquer les humains ?

JOBAR

Les robots se sont unis et ont décimé leurs fabricants !

SAM

Mais c'est impossible ! Les robots ne sont pas censés avoir de volonté ! Ils ne peuvent pas se rebeller !

JOBAR

Et pourtant ils l'ont fait.

La porte de la bulle s'ouvre sur un grand couloir. L'homme les invite à entrer dans une pièce. Des croquis des robots sont affichés sur les murs.

JOBAR

Nos ancêtres ont emporté avec eux les secrets de fabrication des robots. Il ne nous reste que de vulgaires plans. Heureusement ils avaient construit un champ de force autour de la ville, mais nous ignorons s'il tiendra encore longtemps, les prochaines attaques risquent d'être les dernières.

Soudain un petit robot entre dans la pièce. Il s'arrête net en voyant SG1.

JOBAR

Je vous présente Arphus.

ARPHUS

( voix robotisée )

Enchanté.

JOBAR

C'est un de nos plus brillants scientifiques.

JACK

( sceptique )

Je vous demande pardon ?

JOBAR

Arphus nous a permis de faire un grand pas concernant l'étude de la « fédération clan ».

SAM

Il est programmé pour les sciences ?

JOBAR

Oui et il possède une certaine autonomie de réflexion.

Sam regarde le robot, fascinée.

ARPHUS

( aussi fasciné qu'elle apparemment )

Vous être ravissante, mademoiselle.

Sam est surprise, elle rougit.

SAM :

Appelez-moi Sam.

ARPHUS :

Je vous remercie, Sam.

Jack regarde le robot et secoue la tête à la négative avec un léger sourire moqueur.

SAM

Arphus, j'aimerais beaucoup vous aider dans vos recherches. Ces robots semblent être le fruit d'une technologie très avancée et je crois que j'apprendrais beaucoup en les étudiant.

ARPHUS

Ça serait un plaisir, vous pourriez aider mon nouvel assistant.

JOBAR

Vous devrez porter une tenue spéciale pour entrer dans les laboratoires. Suivez Arphus, il va vous conduire aux vestiaires.

Arphus sort dans le couloir.

JACK

( à Sam )

Méfiez vous de cette boîte de conserve, je n'ai aucune confiance en lui !

Elle lui répond par un petit sourire et sort à son tour dans le couloir.

JONAS

( à Jobar )

Arphus a été créé en même temps que les autres robots ?

JOBAR

Non. Il a été construit par nous à partir des rares connaissances que nous avions. Sur le plan technique il est parfait, mais pour le physique, notre niveau technologique a beaucoup régressé depuis l'époque de la création de la fédération. Nous avons pourtant découvert, il y a peu, des documents dans les maisons de nos ancêtres. Ce n'étaient pas les bons mais nous cherchons encore en espérant trouver un jour ceux qui pourront nous aider à mettre fin à tout ça ! ! Or, nous manquons de main d'œuvre...

JACK

Jonas, Teal'c, vous pourriez les aider à chercher ces fameux documents !

JOBAR

Votre offre me touche beaucoup, Colonel.

JACK :

( souriant )

Mais c'est tout à fait normal !

L'homme va chercher des plans dans une armoire.

JACK

( tout bas à Tealc' et Jonas )

Profitez-en pour interroger les habitants sur tous ces robots et sur ces ancêtres…

TEAL'C

Bien, O'Neill.

**LABORATOIRE**

Sam porte un pantalon et un T-shirt bleu, elle discute avec un homme. Ils sont assis l'un en face de l'autre, face à un bureau.

SAM

Emeri, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : comment ont-ils pu détruire les plans laissés par vos ancêtres s'ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans la ville ?

EMERI

Les plans n'étaient pas là. Ils étaient dans une sorte de base dont les robots ont fait leur QG. Cette base a été construite assez éloignée de la ville de manière à éviter les problèmes.

SAM

La population était-elle au courant de ces guerres entre robots ?

EMERI

Oui et ceux qui n'y voyaient pas un intérêt scientifique s'en amusaient en faisant des paris…Chacun y trouvait son compte.

Arphus arrive dans le petit labo.

ARPHUS

Emeri, saurais-tu où sont les plans du prototype 29 ?

EMERI

( à Sam )

Excusez-moi deux minutes.

Il se lève et rejoint Arphus, il ouvre une armoire.

Jack arrive par l'autre entrée. Il s'approche de Sam qui est penchée sur des dossiers.

JACK

Salut Schtroumphette !

Elle se redresse et lui sourit.

SAM

Mon Colonel ?

JACK

Vous vous amusez bien ?

SAM

Oui merci, c'est fascinant : ces robots sont faits avec un métal très très simple ; les circuits sont eux aussi faits avec des matériaux de base et je…

JACK

Aïe !

SAM

(inquiète)

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

JACK

Je me suis foulé un neurone !

SAM

(avec un grand sourire)

Désolée.

JACK

Rien concernant un moyen de destruction ?

SAM

Rien.

Jack regarde en direction de l'armoire. Il voit Emeri qu'il désigne du menton.

JACK

Qui c'est ?

SAM

Emeri, l'assistant de Arphus. Il était dans la mode avant de tout arrêter pour les sciences.

JACK

( souriant )

Un top model ?

Sam acquiesce de la tête.

JACK

( d'un ton docte )

Les voies de la science sont impénétrables...

Arphus et Emeri les rejoignent.

SAM

( à Emeri )

Emeri, je vous présente mon supérieur, le Colonel O'Neill.

Les deux hommes se saluent d'un simple signe de tête.

ARPHUS

Colonel O'Neill, puisque vous êtes ici, souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous dans l'étude de la fédération ?

JACK

Heu…non merci….vous savez, moi, les sciences…même à dose homéopathique… je vais vous laisser travailler là-dessus…

**UNE MAISON DES ANCIENS**

Jonas et Teal'c sont dans une maison apparemment très ancienne. Ils fouillent partout. De temps à autres des craquements inquiétants se font entendre.

JONAS

Vous trouvez normal qu'ils nous aient envoyés dans la maison la plus éloignée de toutes autres habitations ?

TEAL'C

Je ne connais pas leur manière de procéder, Jonas Quinn. Peut-être que nous éloigner afin de ne pas affoler la population est la leur.

JONAS

Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que nous soyons les seuls à chercher ?

Teal'c s'arrête se rendant compte que Jonas a raison.

TEAL'C

Je suppose qu'ils vont bientôt nous rejoindre.

JONAS

C'est sûrement l'heure de leur pose.

Jonas souffle sur un livre qui dégage un épais nuage de poussière se répandant sur Teal'c. Le Jaffa reste stoïque.

JONAS

( époussetant Teal'c immobile )

Désolé.

TEAL'C

Ce n'est pas grave.

Ils reprennent leurs recherches. Teal'c continue à fouiller la bibliothèque et Jonas finit par poser le livre et en prendre un autre. Le Jaffa pose un regard menaçant sur lui tandis qu'il s'apprête à souffler dessus.

JONAS

Désolé.

Il utilise sa main pour essuyer le livre. Il fait une grimace de dégoût.

**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD**

**COULOIR MENANT AU LABORATOIRE**

Jack a pris ses habitudes et déambule. Il s'arrête en entendant le rire de Sam s'échapper de la porte ouverte du laboratoire. Il passe sa tête à l'intérieur.

ARPHUS

Tiens…Colonel O'Neill, vous êtes déjà de retour !

JACK

Vous savez, moi, je vais, je viens, je me promène.

ARPHUS

En bref, vous avez des occupations très constructives !

Sam retient un éclat de rire devant un Jack défait.

JACK

J'aime surtout me tenir au courant de vos progrès dans la recherche d'une solution. Enfin, si c'est bien ce que vous faites...

SAM

( fronçant les sourcils )

Que croyiez-vous que nous faisions, mon Colonel ?

JACK

Des sciences, bien sûr ! Et je trouve l'ambiance bien gaie pour des scientifiques.

ARPHUS

( l'air concentré )

Oh, je crois comprendre. ( toujours très sérieux )Vous auriez peut-être préféré que nous pleurions ?

Sam ne peut se retenir et explose de rire.

JACK

( vexé )

Je croyais que le rire était le propre de l'homme.

ARPHUS

Il y a eu les femmes et maintenant les robots !

SAM

( souriant largement )

Arphus est un des robots les plus évolués que j'ai eu à côtoyer jusqu'à présent, mon Colonel.

JACK

( gêné )

Je suis très étonné de voir que l'on ait réussi à programmer un robot pour faire de l'humour.

ARPHUS

( soupirant )

Il y a tellement de choses à mon sujet qui vous étonneraient, Colonel O'Neill...

JACK

( effrayé )

Je ne crois pas que je veuille les savoir à vrai dire... Bon je vais y aller.

Il se dirige vers la sortie.

ARPHUS

L'appel du couloir vide, je suppose ?

JACK

Oui, il tombe en dépression dès que je m'absente un peu trop longtemps. Je vous laisse à vos "sciences". Ne riez pas trop fort.

SAM

On essaiera, mon Colonel.

Jack sort et Arphus reste quelque temps à fixer le seuil de la porte.

ARPHUS

Quel drôle de spécimen humain !

SAM

Et encore, vous l'avez pris par surprise !

**5 JOURS PLUS TARD**

**LABORATOIRE**

Sam est plongée dans un dossier, elle le lit tout en grimaçant d'incompréhension.

Jack est dans le labo, un peu plus loin, il fait les cent pas.

JACK

Carter, il y a eu deux attaques en cinq jours ! Le bouclier est en train de céder ! Si on ne fait rien, dans une semaine sa ville et tous ses habitants seront détruits !

SAM

( sans le regarder )

Je sais tout ça mon Colonel et croyez-moi je fais de mon mieux ! Mais si vous me laissiez travailler, j'aurais peut-être plus de facilité à me concentrer !

JACK

Parce que c'est moi qui vous déconcentre alors qu'on vous entend rire, partout dans les couloirs, des blagues de ce robot de malheur ou des compliments du play-boy local ?

SAM :

C'est vrai que l'ambiance est plutôt bonne, Monsieur ! Arphus a un sens de l'humour assez proche de celui des humains.

JACK :

Et vous préférez les machines aux hommes, n'est-ce pas Carter ? C'est plus facile à manier...

Sam se redresse sur sa chaise et se tourne vers Jack.

SAM :

Où voulez-vous en venir ?

JACK :

Vous vous cachez derrière les robots pour ne pas avoir à affronter les sentiments que vous inspirent les êtres humains ! Tenez...à force de trop côtoyer la ferraille, vous devenez comme elle !

SAM :

Et c'est vous qui dites cela ?

JACK :

Je ne passe pas tout mon temps à essayer de tout comprendre, moi ! Je connais mes limites et je préfère les échanges humains aux monologues avec des machines !

SAM :

( sourire moqueur )

Parfois, cela a des avantages de monologuer ! Au moins, on ne se dit pas des trucs qu'on ne pense pas !

JACK :

Je dis toujours ce que je pense !

SAM :

Non. Je ne crois pas.

JACK :

( faisant le malin )

Et vous savez ce que je pense en ce moment ?

SAM :

Vous me faites un fromage parce que vous êtes jaloux du temps que je passe avec Arphus ou Emeri.

JACK

Vous devriez tenter de trouver une solution plutôt que de faire la belle avec ces bellâtres !

SAM :

Vous êtes jaloux, c'est tout ! Pour une fois, je ne suis pas disponible pour vous et ça vous rend fou. _( Navrée pour les rimes, je n'ai pas fait exprès…)_

JACK :

( levant les yeux au ciel )

Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, Carter...!

SAM :

( insistante )

Alors dites-moi ce qui vous met dans un tel état !

JACK :

( excédé )

Ce ne sont que des machines !

SAM :

Des machines intelligentes !

JACK :

Mais elles restent des machines ! Pourquoi chercher à les comprendre ? Tout ce qu'il y a à faire, c'est les détruire !

SAM :

Ces robots pensent, raisonnent selon leurs pensées, ils sont indépendants ! Vous ne pouvez penser si facilement à les détruire ! Ce sont quasiment des êtres humains !

JACK :

Carter ! Vous virez dans l'absurde ! Ce robot vous a tapé dans l'œil ou quoi ?

Ce truc est fait de fils électriques, de batteries, de fer et de métal….

SAM :

C'est là que vous vous trompez… Leur technologie en a fait des machines mi-homme mi-robot…comme Reese l'était….( elle baisse le ton et dit d'un air de reproche ) Mais on sait tous comment ça c'est fini.

JACK :

Ne remettez pas ça sur le tapis Carter !

SAM :

Le fait est que vous l'avez tuée et que vous avez peut-être réduit à néant nos chances de vaincre les Réplicateurs… ( cherchant à calmer le jeu ) Je vous demande juste de ne pas refaire la même erreur.

Jack quitte la pièce sans lui répondre. Elle le regarde partir.

**DANS UNE AUTRE PIECE**

Jack est assis, les coudes sur une table. Il joue nerveusement avec son stylo. Jonas et Teal'c arrivent dans la pièce couverts de poussière. Jack se lève.

JACK

( impatient )

Alors ?

TEAL'C

( finissant de s'épousseter )

Rien.

JONAS

Rien concernant les robots, en tout cas rien qui puisse nous aider.

Il commence à s'épousseter à son tour et met plein de poussière sur Teal'c. Le Jaffa reste stoïque.

JONAS

Désolé.

JACK

( dans son trip )

On ne peut plus attendre ! Je vais préparer le C4. Teal'c, vous allez me chercher les plan du QG de la fédération.

TEAL'C

Ne serait-il pas plus sage d'attendre ?

JACK

( sur le point de sortir )

Non ! Jonas, allez prévenir Carter !

**DANS LA FORET**

Sam marche un peu derrière les autres. Jack est en tête. Il regarde derrière lui.

JACK

Allez, Carter, du nerf !

Elle ne lui répond pas et se contente d'accélérer. Elle arrive au niveau de Teal'c.

TEAL'C

J'avoue que j'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement Major.

SAM

Merci Teal'c.

Jack s'arrête.

JACK

On y est.

Ils se trouvent devant un immense bâtiment, des robots sont devant l'entrée.

JACK

Carter et Jonas, vous entrez pas derrière en zattant les robot. Nous on met le C4 dans la sortie de secours qui se trouve dans la forêt et on fait exploser le souterrain…Pas de contact radio si on ne veut pas se faire repérer. On se retrouve dans une heure dans la carrière.

JONAS

Bien, Jack.

JACK

Carter ?

SAM

( froide )

C'est bon pour moi, mon Colonel.

Jack et Teal'c partent vers la forêt. Deux gardes robots sont devant une grande trappe. Ils les neutralisent à coup de zats.

JACK

On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, Teal'c ! Ils sont très résistants !

**DANS LE QG**

Jonas et Sam placent les charges de C4, Sam paraît contrariée.

JONAS

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

SAM

( grimaçant )

C'est trop facile !

JONAS

Vous pensez que c'est un piège ?

Elle place la dernière charge de C4.

SAM

( haussant les épaules )

Je n'en sais rien. Allez, on a 15 minutes pour sortir de là !

Ils commencent à courir.

**CARRIERE**

Jonas et Sam arrivent en courant. Jack et Teal'c sont déjà là.

Jack regarde sa montre.

JACK

30 secondes.

Ils regardent tous au loin et attendent. Soudain un énorme bruit se fait entendre. Un voile bleu en forme de bulle apparaît.

JACK

( souriant )

Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Sam fixe la lueur bleue.

TEAL'C

( intrigué )

Major ?

SAM

Ça n'a pas marché !

JACK

Major, un peu d'optimisme s'il vous plaît !

SAM :

( s'énervant )

Mais , mon Colonel, ça n'a pas marché ! Une déflagration de C4 ne forme pas un voile bleu ! Ce voile est le même qui s'est formé lorsque vous avez tiré sur leur vaisseaux ! Ils ont absorbé l'énergie émise par le C4, on ne les a même pas égratignés !

JONAS

( songeur )

C'est pour ça que c'était si facile…

TEAL'C

Que fait-on O'Neill ?

JACK

( petite voix )

On rentre.

Sam passe devant lui et lui lance un méchant regard.

**LABORATOIRE**

Sam et Emeri travaillent sur un plan.

EMERI

Je suis désolé pour votre mission.

SAM

(souriant)

Merci mais ce n'est pas grave. Nous allons trouver une autre solution.

EMERI

Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ?

SAM

Quoi ?

EMERI

Que ça ne marcherait pas.

SAM

Je m'en doutais en effet.

EMERI

Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit au Colonel ?

SAM

Je lui ai dit…

EMERI

Je vois…

SAM

Vous connaissez Arphus depuis longtemps ?

EMERI

Un an…depuis que je suis ici.

SAM

Il a été programmé pour les sciences, mais d'où viennent ses connaissances ?

EMERI

Il a un programme de base, celui que l'on trouve un peu partout dans les livres.

SAM

Mais pourquoi les robots de la fédération clan se rebellent et pas lui ?

EMERI

Je ne sais pas…peut-être une défaillance dans le système.

SAM

Si seulement j'avais un de ces robots sous la main…Il suffirait peut-être de le reprogrammer avec le programme d'Arphus…

EMERI

Peut-être…mais nous n'avons aucun prototype. Quand des robots sont capturés, ils s'autodétruisent pour éviter de nous laisser des indices…

SAM

Ils ont pensé à tout…

**CHAMBRE DE JACK**

Jack est assis sur son lit, il feuillette un livre. On frappe à la porte. Il pose son livre.

JACK

Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre et Sam apparaît.

SAM

Mon Colonel.

JACK

Carter ! Quelle bonne surprise! Vous venez me raconter une histoire avant que je me couche ?

SAM

C'est un peu ça…

JACK

(intrigué)

Oh...je vous écoute.

Il se rassoit sur le lit et elle se pose sur une chaise.

SAM

C'est l'histoire d'une scientifique…

JACK

(voyant parfaitement où elle veut en venir)

Carter…

SAM

Mon Colonel ! Ecoutez-moi s'il vous plait !

JACK

Okay, okay !

SAM

Donc c'est l'histoire d'une scientifique que tout le monde considère comme très douée…Au moindre problème, tous les regards se posent sur elle…Jusque là, tout c'était bien passé…et malgré la présence d'un supérieur borné comme un vieil ours, ( Jack lève les sourcils ) elle avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir, seule ou avec l'aide de son entourage…Mais un jour, elle se retrouve confrontée à quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui la dépasse. Pour ne rien arranger, son supérieur doute d'elle, il a probablement peur… ( elle regarde timidement Jack ) mais il ne l'aide pas…Elle aussi, elle a peur…parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne pourra peut-être pas résoudre le problème…Mais ce qui lui fait peur par dessus tout…c'est que ces amis puissent ne plus lui faire confiance…Elle est terrorisée…

JACK

Je la comprends mais...

SAM

Je crois que cette scientifique a une idée…Mais elle a peur d'en parler à son supérieur…

JACK

Et pourquoi ? En plus d'être borné comme un ours, il mord comme un ours ?

Sam sourit.

SAM

Elle a peur de lui en parler parce que c'est une idée qu'il pourrait considérer comme suicidaire.

JACK

(fronçant les sourcils)

Suicidaire ?

SAM

Mais avant tout il ne devrait pas oublier que quoi qu'elle fasse, cette scientifique le fait pour aider ce peuple en danger, pour les sortir de cette vie…Cependant, elle n'est pas sûre que son supérieur le voit de la même manière…

JACK

Elle a raison.

SAM

( vexée )

Bien…il n'est donc pas nécessaire que je raconte la fin de l'histoire…

JACK

( ferme )

Je ne crois pas, non.

Elle se lève de la chaise.

SAM

Bonne nuit, mon Colonel.

JACK

Bonne nuit, Carter.

Il la regarde partir et une fois la porte fermée, fixe le sol…pensif

**LABORATOIRE**

Sam est avec Emeri. Jack arrive dans le labo.

EMERI

Bonjour, Colonel.

JACK

Salut.

Sam ne le regarde pas, elle fouille dans un placard.

JACK

Carter, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous !

EMERI

Elle n'a pas le temps.

JACK

Pardon ?

Sam ferme la porte du placard et ne regarde toujours pas Jack.

EMERI

Vous ne lui laissez pas le temps ! Vous la forcez à travailler comme une forcenée !

JACK

Dites-moi le top model, quand on vous a appris à marcher avec le livre des bonnes manières posé sur la tête, vous n'avez jamais songé à l'ouvrir ? Si Carter veut me faire des réclamations, je crois qu'elle est assez grande pour ouvrir sa charmante bouche toute seule !

EMERI

Je...

SAM

( le coupant )

Emeri, ça va aller, j'ai besoin d'une pause…

EMERI

Bien…

Il scrute tour à tour Sam et Jack. Ce dernier lui fait signe de partir. Emeri regarde Sam.

JACK

Rassurez-vous, je ne mords pas.

Emeri fixe méchamment Jack puis quitte le labo.

Sam s'assoit et regarde un livre.

SAM

( sans quitter le livre des yeux )

Qu'est-ce je peux faire pour vous, mon Colonel ?

Jack s'approche du bureau et ferme le livre. Sam fixe la couverture quelques secondes avant de regarder Jack.

JACK

J'aimerais connaître la fin de l'histoire, Carter.

SAM

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qui l'écrit.

JACK

Je vois… C'est ce vieil ours mal léché de Colonel qui s'en charge ?

SAM

Oui…

JACK

Et bien je pense qu'avant tout, ce vieux quinquagénaire aimerait savoir en quoi consiste cette mission…et il aimerait rappeler à son second qu'il a déjà perdu beaucoup d'amis et qu'il n'est pas prêt à revivre ça …

SAM

Je crois que la scientifique voudrait se faire capturer volontairement par les robots…

JACK :

( criant presque )

Quoi ? Mais vous avez perdu la tête ?

Sam se remet à fixer son bouquin…Jack la prend par les épaules et la force à le regarder !

JACK

Carter !

SAM

Vous ne voyez jamais rien qu'à travers vos yeux de militaire borné ! C'est notre seule chance !

Elle le repousse violemment et se dirige vers la sortie.

JACK

Carter ! Revenez ici ! Montrez-moi que vos parents vous ont éduquée et qu'ils n'ont pas fait que vous nourrir !

Elle s'arrête, se retourne et revient sur ses pas.

SAM :

Vous ne comprenez jamais rien à rien ! Je dois vous obéir au doigt et à l'œil sous prétexte que vous êtes plus gradé que moi. Mais cela ne vous autorise pas à m'insulter !

JACK :

Je veux juste que nous pensions ensemble à une autre possibilité. Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre, Carter, pas pour des robots, pas pour un ancien Top Model qui vous fait du gringue, pas pour tout l'or de tous les mondes. Vous saisissez, là ? Que dois-je faire pour que vous convaincre d'abandonner cette idée ?

SAM

( la tête haute, le défiant )

Je ne sais pas…Mais bien sur, vous avez une meilleure solution ?

JACK

Non.

SAM

Je vois...

JACK

Je ne veux pas ! Vous m'êtes trop…..

SAM

Trop quoi ?

JACK

Vous le savez.

SAM

Je croyais que vous disiez toujours ce que vous pensiez ?

JACK

Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire quand je sais que vous savez ce que je pense.

Sam parait embrouillée. Elle secoue la tête.

SAM

Mon Colonel, je suis convaincue que c'est l'unique solution. Et puis, je sais que je risque moins entre les mains de ces robots qu'entre celles des Goa'Ulds.

JACK

Il y a des tortures autrement plus douloureuses que physiques, Sam…

SAM

Si nous parlons de torture morale, j'y suis accoutumée... malheureusement. S'il vous plaît, mon Colonel, laissez-moi une chance de prouver que je ne sers pas seulement de cerveau dans cette équipe !

JACK

( soupirant )

Carter, vous êtes plus et mieux que ça…

SAM

( peu persuadée )

En ce moment, c'est beaucoup dire, vous savez…

JACK

( inquiet )

Vous perdez pied ?

SAM

Tant de paramètres me sont inconnus…les robots, ma supposée intelligence qui me laisse en plan, vous…

JACK

( surpris )

Moi ?

SAM

Vous savez ce que je veux dire ! Je ne peux rien faire sans votre aval.

JACK

Oui mais, je ne peux vous autoriser à faire une chose aussi stupide que de vous laisser seule aux prises de l'ennemi.

SAM :

Je ne serai pas seule…

JACK

Carter, seule ou accompagnée, c'est du suicide…

Sam sourit…

SAM

Après tout , des hommes qui meurent, ça arrive tous les jours dans l'armée…ce sont vos propres paroles.

Jack passe outre sa remarque. Il grimace et soupire.

JACK

Alors, quel est votre plan exact ?

SAM

(avec un sourire de victoire)

Arphus se fera passer pour un des leurs et me ramènera à leur QG...

JACK

( mécontent )

Je savais que ce robot jouait un rôle dans cette histoire...

SAM

( poursuivant sans l'entendre )

Les robots ne me tueront pas car, pour eux, étudier un humain vivant est une aubaine…Une fois là-bas, avec l'aide d'Arphus , j'essaierai de trouver comment les reprogrammer et quand j'aurai trouvé, je reprogrammerai les chefs.

JACK

( inquiet )

Vous essaierez…

SAM

( sourire désolé )

Je ne peux rien vous promettre…

JACK

( pas plus rassuré )

Et s'ils découvrent la supercherie ?

Sam ne répond pas. Elle regarde par terre.

SAM

Disons qu'Arphus et moi on s'enfuira...

JACK

Vous êtes aussi convaincante qu'un enfant de quatre ans affirmant qu'il aime les épinards.

Elle sourit.

SAM

Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

JACK

Je vais faire comme ET, téléphoner, rentrer maison !

Elle sourit à nouveau.

SAM

Mon Colonel…

JACK

De grâce ! Revenez en un seul morceau ! Je ne veux même pas envisager…heu…d'expliquer à votre père pourquoi vous êtes en kit ! D'accord ?

SAM

( confiante )

Tout va bien se passer.

JACK

Si vous le dites…Vous êtes tellement plus intelligente que moi que tout ça a dû être patiemment et rigoureusement réfléchi, n'est-ce pas ?

SAM

Emeri est d'accord avec moi.

JACK

Ça m'aurait étonné ! Son avis est plus important que le mien à vos yeux, non ?

SAM

Que cherchez-vous à me faire dire ? Que je le trouve séduisant ? C'est le cas !

JACK

C'est encore heureux ! Si cet esthète ne vous pas plaisait un tant soit peu, je serais inquiet pour vous. ( préoccupé quand même ) Mais il vous fait vraiment tourner la tête ?

SAM

Pas au point d'oublier ce qui m'échoit, mon Colonel !

JACK

Ce qui vous échoit est d'obéir à mes ordres et de sauver nos petites vies insignifiantes. Je me trompe ?

SAM

Certaines vies valent la peine d'être sauvées.

JACK

Oui mais pas la mienne.

SAM

La vôtre essentiellement.

JACK

Arrêtez !

Le ton monte dangereusement. ( PS : c'est normal que j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont se frapper dessus en lisant cette phrase ? Lol ! ) (Euh, oui…c'est le « dangereusement » qui fait effet !)( ouais ! une baston ! )

SAM

( ne comprenant pas )

Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

JACK

Il y a que si vous continuez comme ça je vais perdre mon sang-froid, Sam…

SAM

( sourire malin )

Ce serait bien la première fois ! Monsieur Self-Control en personne ne peut pas se permettre de se laisser aller… !

JACK

Ah oui ?

Il la saisit alors par les hanches et la plaque contre un mur.

JACK

Vous l'aurez voulu !

Il rapproche sa bouche de la sienne tout en la maintenant collée entre lui et le mur. Elle est soumise à la volonté de son supérieur… Il est sur le point de l'embrasser lorsque Arphus entre dans la pièce et l'écarte violemment de Sam. Il atterrit, un tantinet groggy, à 3 mètres de là. Sam se précipite vers lui et regarde alors le robot.

SAM

( incrédule )

Arphus ?

ARPHUS

Excusez-moi pour cette petite incursion mais il me semblait que votre Colonel voulait vous faire du mal.

SAM

( gênée )

Non…Nous discutions, Arphus…

ARPHUS

Vous discutez toujours de cette façon entre humains ?

SAM

( rougissant )

Pas toujours, en effet. Disons que c'est un genre très spécial de discussion. Mais entre le Colonel O'Neill et moi, c'est une longue histoire. ( Elle se tourne vers Jack toujours dans les vapes ) J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas blessé.

ARPHUS

Je ne crois pas. Cela vous ferait-il de la peine si je l'avais fait ?

SAM

Oui, beaucoup.

ARPHUS

Je ne comprends pas toujours les humains…et vous moins que tout autre ! Je venais juste vous avertir que tout était prêt si vous vouliez toujours vous faire capturer.

SAM

Merci, Arphus. Je dois finir de convaincre le Colonel.

ARPHUS

Vos arguments seront-ils suffisants ?

JACK

(sortant de sa semi inconscience)

Ils le sont. Et je vous défends de les évaluer !

SAM

( souriant )

Vous avez raison, Arphus. Il n'est pas blessé !

Sam s'éloigne pour aller chercher une chaise pour Jack.

JACK

( très sérieux à Arphus )

Je suis d'accord sous réserve que vous la protégiez comme vous venez de le faire.

ARPHUS

Je puis vous en assurer. Parole de robot-scout !

JACK

Vous allez faire une autre BA aujourd'hui ?

ARPHUS

La seule, à ce jour, est d'avoir retiré Sam de vos bras !

JACK

Gloire à vous !

ARPHUS

Vous alliez faire quoi avec elle ?

JACK

( évasif )

Des choses que les humains font quand ils ne sont pas interrompus par des robots…

ARPHUS

Des humains homme et femme, vous voulez dire… ?

JACK

( ne voulant pas s'étendre )

En général, oui.

ARPHUS

Des choses que les robots comme moi ne peuvent pas faire à des femmes telles que Sam…Même s'ils en ont envie ?

JACK

( étonné par le sous-entendu )

Oui.

ARPHUS

( désemparé )

Je comprends. Je vous laisse donc terminer votre… conversation…en privé !

JACK

Vous êtes trop bon !

Arphus s'en va. Sam revient et aide Jack à s'asseoir.

SAM

Et maintenant ?

JACK

( se demandant à quoi elle fait référence )

Quoi ?

SAM

Que décidez-vous par rapport à mon idée ?

JACK

( secouant la tête pour faire partir la douleur )

Je maintiens que c'est du suicide. Cependant…je vous autorise à faire ce que vous voulez. Et….

SAM

Oui ?

JACK

Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer.

SAM

( haussant les épaules )

C'est oublié !

JACK

( dépité )

Vraiment ?

SAM

( volontairement cruelle )

On pourrait mettre ça sur le compte du stress, vous ne croyez pas ?

JACK

( résigné )

Si vous le dites…

Ils restent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux durant quelques secondes.

JACK

Bien…je suppose qu'avec leur technologie, vous ne pouvez pas porter de micro sous peine de vous faire repérer….

SAM

C'est exact.

JACK

Vous avez intérêt à revenir entière. Par contre, ce ne sera pas trop grave si on perd Arphus...

Elle sourit.

**DANS UNE SALLE**

Sam se prépare, elle est entourée des trois autres membres de SG1

JONAS

Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous faites Sam ?

SAM

On n'a pas le choix…

JACK

Si !

Elle le regarde en insistant du regard.

JACK

Carter…

SAM

Oui ?

JACK

Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose... Jobar…

SAM

Quoi Jobar ?

JACK

A l'envers, ça fait barjot !

Elle sourit.

JACK

Je suis sûr que c'est un signe ! Je vous en supplie, n'y allez pas !

SAM

Mon Colonel...

JACK

Bon, j'aurais au moins essayé...

TEAL'C

Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Major Carter

SAM

Merci Teal'c !

Arphus arrive dans la salle.

ARPHUS

Etes-vous prête, Sam ?

SAM

Oui, Arphus…j'arrive.

JACK

( à Sam )

Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en ce tas de ferraille.

SAM

( souriant )

Je sais !

Elle sort de la pièce, aux côtés de Arphus, suivie des autres.

JONAS  
>Bonne chance, Sam.<p>

SAM

Merci Jonas...

Elle regarde Jack.

JACK

Carter, vous n'avez pas fini de me raconter cette histoire…et je ne pourrais jamais m'endormir sans en connaître la fin !

SAM

C'est noté !

**DANS LA VILLE**

Jonas et Teal'c marchent sur un trottoir, précédé par un homme. Dans la rue, les gens se promènent, rigolent.

TEAL'C

Je trouve ces habitants très sereins.

JONAS

Oui, ils ont l'air

TEAL'C

Seriez dans cet état de plénitude si votre monde était en guerre

JONAS

Je ne crois pas…mais ce bouclier leur assure une protection depuis des années, ils ont peut-être oublié le danger. Peut-être ne savent-ils pas que le bouclier va céder… et les scientifiques n'ont pas voulu les affoler.

TEAL'C

Peut-être…

**QG DES ROBOTS**

Sam est jetée dans une cellule. Deux robots se postent devant la porte. Elle se relève avec difficulté. Elle se dirige vers la porte de la cellule pour l'ouvrir mais lors du contact, une décharge électrique la propulse de l'autre côté de la cellule. Elle perd connaissance.

**DANS LA VILLE**

Jonas et Teal'c sont dans l'appartement d'un des ancêtres. Ils sont avec deux autres personnes.

Teal'c ouvre un livre dans la bibliothèque et commence à le feuilleter. Jonas fouille les tiroirs d'un bureau.

Soudain, les ampoules qui éclairent la pièce s'éteignent. Teal'c referme le livre. Jonas le rejoint.

HOMME

Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est sûrement le générateur !

Teal'c regarde Jonas.

TEAL'C

Jonas Quinn…

JONAS

Oui.

TEAL'C

Sait-on comment les robots s'alimentent en énergie ?

JONAS

Heu…non.

TEAL'C

Je pense que ces robots doivent régulièrement se « ressourcer ». Mais où ? Et comment ?

**DANS UNE PIECE**

JACK

Teal'c, vous êtes génial !

Teal'c lève un sourcil.

JONAS

J'admet que l'idée est bonne, mais comment va-t-on trouver cette énergie ? On ne sait pas ce que c'est ni de quelle manière ils la stockent.

TEAL'C

Si leur réapprovisionnement est régulier, il nous suffit de les suivre.

Jack lui tape sur l'épaule.

JACK

Excellent, Teal'c, excellent ! Le cotoiement de Carter pendant toutes ces années vous a profité !

JONAS

Etrangement, ce n'est pas votre cas, Jack.

Jack reste sans voix mais préfère ne pas relever.

JACK

Dépêchons-nous !

**DANS LA FORET**

Jonas, Teal'c et Jack sont allongés par terre, derrière un talus. Le sol est mouillé et il pleut.

JACK

J'espère qu'ils ne se rechargent pas qu'une fois par an…sinon on n'est pas rentrés !

Teal'c montre un robot du doigt.

TEAL'C

Regardez, il s'éloigne des autres !

JONAS

On dirait qu'il est d'une autre couleur !

TEAL'C

C'est peut-être le signe d'un manque d'énergie…

JACK

On le suit…

**DEVANT UNE GROTTE**

SG1 est derrière un talus, allongés. Ils observent le robot. Il pose sa main sur un détecteur. Quelques secondes passent et le robot est téléporté.

JACK

Il faut qu'on attende le prochain.

**QG DES ROBOTS**

Sam est ligotée sur un lit, les mains et les pieds attachés par des sangles de métal. Autour d'elle, 3 robots l'observent. L'un d'entre eux place une machine au-dessus de sa tête et appuie sur un bouton. Un faisceau lumineux enveloppe le visage de Sam…

SAM

( faiblement )

Je veux voir Arphus !

Les robots ne répondent pas et continuent leur expérience.

**DEVANT GROTTE**

Un robot arrive près de l'entrée de la grotte.

SG1 se lève et se précipite sur lui. Teal'c tire deux coups de zat. Le robot tombe par terre. Jonas le soulève. Jack lui prend la main et la pose sur le détecteur. Ils sont tous téléportés.

**DANS LA GROTTE**

Ils se retrouvent dans un couloir. Jonas et Jack lâchent le robot et ils avancent tous les trois.

JACK

Restez sur vos gardes…

Ils longent les murs.

TEAL'C

J'entends des bruits O'Neill, ils doivent être une dizaine.

Jack soupire.

JACK

( à lui même )

Allez…les deux pieds dans la merde et on avance !

JONAS

Il faut qu'on trouve la centrale d'énergie.

TEAL'C

Regardez !

Il montre du doigt deux robots qui se dirigent vers un ascenseur.

JACK

( ironique )

Vous croyez qu'il y a des escaliers ?

TEAL'C

Nous devons emprunter le même chemin qu'eux.

JONAS

En espérant que personne ne nous attende de l'autre côté !

Ils entrent dans l'ascenseur, leurs armes en joug.

**PIECE DU GENERATEUR**

L'ascenseur s'ouvre. La pièce est immense. Et vide. Une dizaine de robots est enfermée dans une immense cuve pleine de fils électriques. Ils sont tous reliés à ces fils à différents niveaux de leurs corps.

Jakc regarde autour de lui.

JACK

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas rassuré ?

Soudain des projectiles leur tombent dessus. Deux robots apparaissent au dessus d'une passerelle. Ils sortent leurs armes.

JACK

Teal'c, placez du C4 sur les cuves ! Jonas et moi on se charge des autres points de la pièce !

Tout en se déplaçant, il tirent sur les robots, mais en vain.

**QG DES ROBOTS**

Sam est assise dans sa cellule, elle porte une tenue assez légère : un T-shirt sans manche et une jupe qui lui arrive au niveau des genoux . Ses genoux sont remontés contre sa poitrine et elle les entoure de ses bras. Elle grelotte.

**DANS LA GROTTE**

Teal'c retient les portes de l'ascenseur. Jonas court, suivi de près par Jack. Ils essuient toujours les tirs des robots. Jonas pénètre dans l'ascenseur mais au moment où Jack s'apprête à y entrer, il est touché à l'épaule. Il s'effondre aux pieds de Teal'c qui referme les portes. Teal'c se baisse tandis qu'il se tord de douleur.

TEAL'C

O'Neill ?

JACK

( entre deux gémissements )

C'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Teal'c aide Jack à se relever. L'ascenseur s'arrête et les portes s'ouvrent. Un robot est devant les porte mais Jonas lui tire dessus. Il sortent de l'ascenseur. Jack se tient le bras. Ils courent en direction de la sortie.

JACK

Ça va exploser dans 2 minutes, on fonce au QG récupérer Carter !

**QG DES ROBOTS**

Sam est toujours dans la même position. Le verrou de la porte se débloque, Sam se redresse.

La porte s'ouvre et Arphus apparaît un plateau-repas dans les mains.

SAM

( Surprise )

Arphus ?

Elle se lève et s'approche du robot qui lui tend le plateau.

SAM

( énervée )

Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu avant ?

ARPHUS

Je devais paraître crédible à leurs yeux…

Sam ne dit rien, elle prend le plateau et le pose sur ce qui lui sert de lit. On entend un bruit de taule. Elle se retourne. Arphus est à terre.

Elle se précipite vers lui.

SAM

Arphus ?

La porte de sa cellule est toujours ouverte, elle voit une main métallique dans l'entrebâillement, elle se lève et s'approche doucement. Les deux gardes robots sont eux aussi à terre. Elle fronce les sourcils et regarde à nouveau Arphus dans la cellule.

**DEVANT LE QG**

Teal'c s'apprête à défoncer la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvre d'elle même. Sam apparaît, peu vêtue, tout tremblante. Jonas enlève sa veste et la lui met sur les épaules.

SAM

Merci…( elle remarque l'épaule de Jack ) Vous êtes blessé ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

JACK

Rien. L'important est qu'on leur ait botté les fesses !

SAM

Comment ?

JACK

On a débranché la prise !

Sam regarde Teal'c et Jonas.

JONAS

Teal'c a émis l'hypothèse que les robots avaient besoin de se recharger en énergie…

SAM

( hochant la tête )

Bien sûr….

TEAL'C

Nous avons suivi un robot qui nous a amenés droit aux générateurs d'énergie.

Jack donne des petits coups de pieds dans la carcasse d'un des robots.

JACK

Ça fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ?

Sam le regarde, songeuse…

SAM

Arphus est tombé avec les autres.

JACK

Et alors ? C'est normal. C'est un robot.

SAM

Non, il n'a pas été construit avec la fédération. C'était un robot affecté à d'autres tâches, logiquement sa source d'énergie aurait dû se trouver dans la ville.

JONAS

Sauf si…

JACK

(sentant un nouveau problème arriver)

Sauf si quoi?

TEAL'C

Sauf si Arphus faisait partie de la fédération. Au quel cas, il pouvait rapporter l'avancée des recherches des humains à ses supérieurs.

SAM

Ça n'est pas logique…

JACK

(qui ne comprend strictement rien)

Ah bon ?

SAM

Si Arphus a été construit avec les autres robots de la fédération, cela veut dire qu'il n'a pas été construit par les habitants de la ville dans un but de recherches scientifiques…

TEAL'C

Et cela signifie que les habitants sont au courant.

Sam fixe la carcasse du robot par terre.

SAM

Ils nous ont menti depuis le début.

JONAS

Mais dans quel but ?

Une voix se fait entendre.

?:

Pour vous tester.

SG1 se retourne vers la voix. Emeri se trouve face à eux.

JACK

Nous tester ? Mais vous avez remarqué qu'on a failli y passer ?

EMERI

Cela faisait partie du test. Nous devions savoir si vous étiez suffisamment évolués pour permettre un échange entre nos deux peuples.

JACK

Et ?

EMERI

Malgré des débuts un peu chaotiques ( Sam détourne le regard ) vous avez fait preuve d'intelligence et de courage. Vous nous avez prouvé que vous étiez capables de surmonter des situations critiques et ça sera un honneur pour nous de partager nos connaissances avec votre peuple.

JACK

Cool…

TEAL'C

Le Général Hammond sera ravi.

JACK

J'espère qu'on aura droit à des vacances !

**BASE DE CHEYENNE MOUTAIN**

**SALLE DE DEBRIEFING**

SG1 et le Général Hammond sont assis autour de la table. Jack a le bras bandé dans une écharpe. Il joue avec son stylo.

GENERAL

Cette mission a été un succès et le Président vous en félicite.

JACK

On va être augmentés ?

GENERAL

Vous aurez droit à toute sa reconnaissance…

JACK

Oui, mais on va être augmentés ?

GENERAL

( retenant un sourire )

Colonel O'Neill !

JACK

Ça veut dire non ? Génial...

GENERAL

Je crois que vous aviez une déclaration à faire, Colonel…

Jack se redresse un peu sur sa chaise. Sous les regards étonnés des ses équipiers. Sam le regarde, inquiète.

Jack se lève et regarde la Porte des Etoiles puis se tourne face à son auditoire.

JACK :

Heu…j'espère que les Asgards ne viendront pas m'interrompre…heu…comme vous le savez, je suis mort une bonne quinzaine de fois ces six dernières années, et je pense avoir atteint mon quota…Il est rare que nous revenions de mission en pleine forme et en tant que vieux quinquagénaire rabougri, je pense qu'il est tant pour moi de laisser ma place à la relève…

Sam regarde le bout de la table sans dire un mot.

JACK

J'en ai déjà discuté avec le Général, nous avons tous les deux trouvés logique que le Major Carter prenne le commandement de SG1.

Sam ne bouge toujours pas.

GENERAL

Le Colonel O'Neill démissionne de l'armée mais sa présence sera souvent requise à la base, notamment auprès des Asgards. Il deviendra une sorte de conseiller, un ambassadeur de la Terre.

Jack regarde Sam, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle le voit mais reste impassible.

**LABORATOIRE DE SAM**

Sam est assise à son bureau, elle rédige son rapport. La porte est grande ouverte. Jack apparaît. Il entre sans frapper.

JACK

Carter ?

SAM

Mon Colonel.

JACK

Comment ça va ?

Elle reste le nez dans ses papiers.

SAM

Ça va !

JACK

Et la scientifique de cette petite histoire que vous me racontiez ? Comment se porte-t-elle ?

SAM

Elle n'a pas volé très haut lors de sa précédente mission et son supérieur, pour la récompenser de son manque de rigueur dans le travail, vient de la nommer chef de son équipe…

JACK

Elle devrait s'en réjouir pourtant.

SAM

Elle ne le mérite pas.

JACK

Si.

SAM

Non.

JACK

Oh que si ! Mais elle en veut à son supérieur.

Elle lève les yeux de son rapport et le regarde.

SAM

C'est possible, oui.

JACK

( hésitant )

Et... vous pensez savoir pourquoi ?

SAM

Parce qu'il l'abandonne.

JACK

Moi je ne crois pas.

Sam soupire et regarde Jack droit dans les yeux.

SAM

Moi aussi j'ai sérieusement pensé à la démission, vous savez.

JACK

Carter je ne vous autorise à avoir ce genre de pensées qu'après avoir fumé du naquada ! Allons ! Vous savez bien que cette base sans vous, c'est comme la purée sans pommes de terre !

SAM

Je suis très flattée d'être comparée à une pomme de terre, mon Colonel !

JACK

Et que diraient les membres de cette base s'ils savaient que je les comparais à de la purée ?

SAM

C'est vrai qu'à choisir, je préférerais être une pomme de terre.

JACK

Ah ! Vous voyez !

Ils sourient.

SAM

Mais j'ai la sérieuse impression que vous en êtes une aussi...

JACK

( désolé )

Carter…je sais que vous comprenez…

SAM

( secouant la tête négativement )

Mon colonel, cette base, sans vous, c'est comme un Noël sans sapin, un enfant sans jouet, une blague sans chute. Cela ne ressemble plus à rien.

JACK

( lui faisant signe d'arrêter )

Rassurez-vous Carter, je prends de la distance…ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne serai plus là…J'en ai assez de soumettre mon corps à si rude épreuve, Sam…Avec 20 ans de moins, je dirais « ce n'est rien ! Je suis plus robuste que ça ! ». Mais je n'ai pas 20 ans de moins…hélas !

SAM

( perturbée )

Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Si je ne savais rien lorsque vous n'êtes pas là ?

JACK

( amusé )

Je vous inspire donc tant ?

SAM

( sourire triste )

Vous savez toujours et avez toujours su réduire les solutions à leur plus simple équation quand je perds mon temps et mon énergie à tout développer. Parfois en vain. Vous êtes le meilleur dans votre partie et je crois ne pas vous arriver à la cheville.

JACK

( rassurant )

Sam…vous manquez de confiance en vous, c'est tout. Prenez la tête de SG1 et laissez-vous guider par vos instincts. Moi, j'ai confiance en vous.

Elle acquiesce de la tête.

SAM

Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

JACK :

J'ai plein de talents cachés à exploiter.

SAM

( curieuse )

Ah oui ? Lesquels ?

JACK

Ben…ils sont cachés.

SAM

Oh…

JACK

Très bien cachés même…néanmoins…il y a une chose…la pêche. Vous connaissez ?

Sam sourit.

SAM

Pas personnellement, non.

Jack la regarde en souriant

JACK

Je suis sûr qu'en plus des vos nombreux talents reconnus dans toute la galaxie, vous aussi vous avez plein de talents cachés. Mais pour les trouver, il faudrait d'abord les chercher.

SAM

(intriguée)

Et par où on commence ?

JACK

Le Minnesota ?

Sam lui fait un sourire. Jack sort de la pièce en souriant. Elle se replonge dans son rapport, le sourire aux lèvres.

_(Bref…ils se sourient…on se sourie…tout le monde sourit…et tout va bien… ! Non ? )_

FIN


End file.
